And Baby Makes Three
by gurl3677
Summary: Daryl has a casual thing with a member of the group but he gets her pregnant.Now he has a mess of things to deal with.How to keep her and the baby safe, how to deal with what he is feeling towards her, and how to handle a pregnancy and baby. See author note at the start of the story, Daryl/OC
1. Chapter 1

_* So I heard an interview where Reedus said when he said he was playing Daryl like a virgin he meant that Daryl was a virgin in regards to emotions and feelings, not sexually. He said that Daryl would fuck you, but he won't cuddle you afterwards, even if he wanted too. I had a few people tell me that wanted to see Daryl go through a pregnancy and delivery. While I did make him do that in one story, I decided to try it again but in a different way. I hope you like it! *_

The first time Daryl and Layla slept together was right after Merle went missing and the walkers had attacked the camp. Both had been stressed when she went into his tent. It was nothing serious, she had whispered. It was just about getting off and having a clear head, she had said. He was a man and he hadn't gotten laid in a while so when she yanked her shirt off, it was over for him.

The next time they were together was the next night when they reached the CDC. They had gotten drunk. She had followed him to his room and they took a shower together. He had been so drunk he hadn't thought about the mess of scars that littered his chest, back and stomach. All he had been thinking about was how hot she looked with water and soap running down her back and prefect ass while he pumped inside her. Both her hands had been on the shower wall at the time. His had been planted on either side of her head.

The group fled the CDC the next day, Sophia had been lost and the group had slept on the highway. Layla had been in her car while Daryl had went into the RV for the night. But he hadn't stayed there. He had gotten up, went outside and made his way over to her car. Without a word between them, Daryl opened the door to her Saturn. Layla watched as he climbed in and locked the door. She didn't fight him when he reached for her. He had gripped her hips hard while they stared at each other. They kept their eyes locked together as they moved together. He bit the inside of his cheek when she started to cum under him a second before he exploded.

The first night at Hershel's farm they had sex again. During the day, he searched for Sophia. Layla had helped a few times but Daryl preferred to do it alone. She hadn't fought him on it. After their first night at the farm, they continued taking turns going to each other's tent. They both knew what it was. They didn't need to talk about it. They would wait until everyone had gone to bed so no one would ask questions.

The day Sophia had been found as a walker, he had stormed over to Layla while she stared at the firepit after Sophia had been buried. He had been covered in dirt and sweat. Layla had been quietly hanging up her shirts, in complete shock. Daryl's face had been hard and dark. He snatched up her arm and yanked her into the tent. On her hands and knees he had drilled into her, taking out all his anger on her tight body. After she had came, he buried himself inside her and poured out.

They were casual. That was what they both needed and wanted. They didn't talk much during the day. They had talked quietly when they looked for Sophia but after her burial, Daryl had packed his stuff up and moved across the field. Layla still went to him because she knew he wouldn't go to her when she was with the group. He was angry and upset. She thought things would stay that way between them. Then she missed her period and asked Maggie to get her a test. The women had become fast friends. When she found out she was pregnant, Layla had sat in the field and cried.

The next day, Daryl had stared hard at her. She hadn't went to his tent the night before and she knew he was wondering why. She was sure he had waited for her but she couldn't go to him because she couldn't stop herself from crying the entire night. As it was, she was barely holding it together while she walked to the RV. Besides Maggie, there was one other person she needed to talk too. Dale. He was her uncle, after all

" Uncle Dale?" Layla called out as she walked into the RV. She could feel Daryl's hard stare but she was going to ignore him. She needed advice before she went to him. Dale had a smile as he walked out of the back of the RV.

" Hey Layla. What can this old man do for you?" He asked. She sat down at his table with her chin quivering. Dale's smile faded as he sank down across from her. " What's wrong?" He asked.

" Something happen." She said quietly. Dale sat back with his eyes wide.

" What now?" He asked. She glanced up at him then back at the table.

" I need to tell you something. It's huge." She said. Dale reached across the table and placed his hand on top of hers.

" What is it?" He asked quietly. She rubbed her lips together hard as she shook her head. Tears clouded her vision. " Whatever it is, Honey, it can't be worst than the dead walking." He said gently.

" I'm pregnant." She whispered. When he didn't speak, she looked up at him. Dale's face was pale.

" Who's the dad?" He finally asked.

Layla looked out the side window and finally meet Daryl's waiting eyes. He was leaning against a tree outside with his arms crossed over his chest. Rick and Shane were standing in front of him, no doubt making plans on what they should do. Daryl was trying to look casual and like he was paying attention to the men, but Layla knew better. Dale followed her gaze.

" Oh, Layla, tell me it's not Shane." He said. Layla frowned as she looked at him.

" What? Hell no!" She said. The whole idea disgusted her.

" Rick?" Dale asked in shock.

" Uncle Dale, come on! You know I'm not a home wrecker." She said quickly. Dale looked back out as he frowned. He shook his head and looked back at her.

" Daryl?" He asked in shock. Layla nodded slowly. Dale took his hat off and swept his hand over his face. " How? When? Are you a couple?"

" No, we aren't. We were just using each other. We started sleeping together right after Merle went missing and we haven't stopped." She said.

" Does he know?" Dale asked.

" No. I missed my period and asked Maggie to get me a test when she and Glenn went to town. I took it last night." She said.

" How many times have you two been together?" Dale asked.

" Every night since we have been here and a few times when we were on the road." Layla said.

" I don't understand how this happen. The doctors said you couldn't get pregnant." Dale said softly. Layla nodded.

" I know." She said.

Layla had gotten married at age 22. Her and her husband, Mitch, had tried to get pregnant but it never happen. By age 24 they started seeing a doctor. Tests were ran, her blood was draw, scans were given and they were told Layla was unable to get pregnant on her own. She started a series of shots that were supposed to increase her ovulation but three months into the treatments, Mitch was killed in a car accident. That was six years beforehand.

" You need to tell him." Dale said. Layla nodded.

" I know." She repeated.

" Do you know how?" He asked.

" No." She dropped her head, let her elbows come to rest on the table top, and covered her face as she started to cry.

" Oh, Honey." Dale slipped from the booth and moved to her. He put his arm around her and pulled her to him. Layla turned and put her arms around him.

" What can I do?" She cried. " On one hand this may be my only shot to be a mother. On the other, there are no doctors around, no hospital and there are walkers everywhere." Dale started to rub her back.

" We will figure something out." He promised.

When Layla had herself together, she walked out of the RV. Daryl straighted up and continued to stare at her. Layla met his eyes only to look away and turn from him. He frowned as he watch her disappear around the RV. Dale came out next. He looked upset. He met Daryl's eyes then turned and went back inside the RV.

' What the fuck?' Daryl said to himself.

He didn't miss how she avoided him all day. He would catch her eyes for a few seconds at a time but that was it. He was growing more and more pissed off. Yeah, they decided to keep things casual between them but if she didn't want him, she should at least tell him. He couldn't understand how things had changed so fast between them.

Later that night, Daryl was sitting at his fire pit with a few sticks around him. He had a stick in his hand and was shaping it, cutting it to form an arrow. He was annoyed. He was mad. She had sat across from him in the fire at dinner but when she finished up, she had left and went to her tent. He hadn't been able to get her to look at him, not even once.

" Daryl?" Layla's voice made his hands freeze and his mouth grew taunt.

" What?" He growled out.

" We need to talk." She said.

" Don't need to talk. Kept things casual, we both know it. If it's over it's over then. Ain't got to talk about it." He said. Layla took a deep breath which made him glance up at her. She was standing on the other side of his fire. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she was staring at the fire. He frowned then looked at his stick as he started his work again.

" This isn't about ending what we were doing." She said finally.

" Yeah, then what's it about?" He asked. She took another deep breath and looked at him.

" Daryl, look at me." She said. He sighed and shook his head but he looked up at her. Her chin was quivering and he narrowed his eyes. " I'm...I'm pregnant."

" What you say?" He asked quietly.

" I'm pregnant." She said. Her voice was just as soft. He was breathing slow and hard. Slowly, he set his knife down and then the sticks. His hands came to rest against his legs. She shifted her weight to her left leg. " Say something." She said as a tear started down her cheek.

" Ain't nothin to say. You're pregnant. I know it's mine. We best get your shit and move it up here." He said as he stood up.

" What?" She asked.

" That's my baby in there so now it's my job to take care of you, protect you. Can't do that when you're down there so let's go." He said.

" Just like that? You don't have anything else to say?" Layla asked. Daryl shook his head as he walked around the fire.

" Ain't nothin to say. Dixons take care of their own." Was his only comment.

Layla frowned but followed after him. This was not what she expected from him. Daryl tended to fly off the handle and get angry. He yelled, he stomped, he never just stood up and handled things calmly. She watched as he made his way towards her tent, glancing behind him as he walked just to make sure she was still there. Telling him had went over easier than she had thought it was going to go and that made her worried.

No one said anything when Daryl walked over to her tent although plenty of the group was still up and watching in disbelief. Layla walked in after him and started to grab her bags. All of her clothes were still in the bags. Daryl gathered up her pillows and blankets. She only had two pillows but she had a bunch of blankets. He would take her tent down in the morning.

While he shouldered her blankets, she carried her three bags. She was making herself swallow repeated so she didn't throw up. It wasn't pregnancy sickness that was causing her upset stomach, it was nerves. Daryl was to calm, to quiet and to put together. She refused to look at anyone. In the morning they would ask their questions and until then she wasn't sure what to say. She wasn't sure what Daryl would say. He tended to be a private person but a baby was not something she would be able to hide for long. Plus, no one had known what she and him had been up too. As far as the group was concerned, they barely talked and now they were carrying all her things to his side of the field.


	2. Chapter 2

_* Please Review! 12 reviews on just the first chapter? Thank you so much!*_

Layla had been in Daryl's tent plenty of times so the state of it wasn't a surprise to her. He had a cot on the right side of the tent. On the left side was all his clothes in bags. Some bags were open, others weren't. In one corner was his pile of dirty clothes. In the center of the tent were all the blankets he didn't need on his cot. That was usually where they had sex. By the opening of the tent, Daryl had stashed his weapons.

" You take the cot." He said as he walked over to it.

" I can sleep on the floor. My blankets are thick so it's fine." Layla said.

" You ain't sleepin on the floor when you're pregnant." He muttered.

He dropped her pillows and blankets on the ground. Layla moved to the left of the tent and set her bags down besides his. Even though she had been naked with him, been having sex with him, she felt very uncomfortable suddenly. The tent, which was a nice size tent, felt small and hot. They hadn't really spend to many nights together. They actually only spend one night together and that was because she had been to drunk to go to her own room.

Daryl looked over his shoulder at her as she hugged herself. He frowned and went back to making her bed. He took his pillow and blankets off the cot and replaced it with hers. He believed what she had said. Layla wasn't like other women. She didn't say things just to say them. She didn't do things to create drama either. If she said she was pregnant, he believed her. He wasn't sure how he felt about it yet, but he believed her.

" Cot's pretty comfortable. Be easy on your back. You'll fit better than I do." He muttered as he made up her bed.

" You don't have to do that. I can sleep on the floor." Layla said.

" Don't mind. On the ground I can stretch out. Can't do that on the cot." He said. When he faced her an awkward silence settle over them. They just stared at each other from across the tent. It was surprising, giving that she was carrying his baby and they had been naked together. Daryl cleared his throat and place his hand on the back of his neck where he started to rub it.

" I'm sorry, Daryl." She said. " I thought I couldn't get pregnant. I was told by doctors that I couldn't get pregnant. If I had known there could be a chance..." She shook her head and shrugged her shoulders as her voice trailed off.

" Don't matter now." He said. " It's late, should sleep."

Layla and Daryl were laying just a few feet from each other. Each were laying on their back, staring at the roof of the tent. His hands were under his head, hers were resting on her stomach. She was gently pushing down, trying to see if she noticed a difference. She still felt uncomfortable taking his bed but she knew better then to fight with Daryl Dixon. Once his mind was made it, that was it.

XXXXXX

In the morning, after everyone had gotten ready for the day, Daryl was standing on one side of Rick's car with Rick on the other. There was a map on the hood that they were looking at. Daryl was busying slipping his arms into a long sleeve flannel shirt when Layla walked pass Rick. Daryl's eyes went to her stomach right away. It didn't look any different to him then it had been. She was wearing a tight fitting black long sleeve shirt. It completely hugged her figure. He was staring hard at her stomach while she talked with Maggie.

" Daryl, are you listening?" Rick spoke up. Daryl squinted as he looked at him, buttoning the shirt up.

" Yeah." He said but his eyes went back to Layla almost right away. Rick smiled and looked over at her before looking back at Daryl.

" What's going on, Man?" He asked. Daryl shook his head and looked towards the map.

" Nothin." He said. Rick shook his head and pointed down to the spot he had been talking about.

" This is where that farmhouse is located. Hershel said the people that lived there are dead. He knows because they were in the barn out back. It has working wells and runs on a generator like this house. It has five bedrooms. If we can make it safe, some of us could live there. So I think..." Daryl's head stayed down but his eyes were on Layla's stomach again.

" How long it take before you see a woman's pregnant?" He asked without thinking. When Rick didn't answer him, Daryl looked to him. His face flushed as he stood up straight. " Ah..." Rick's eyes were wide. He looked back to Layla then at Daryl.

" Are you...what are you getting at? Why are you staring at Layla like that?" Daryl wasn't talking but he was breathing deep and that was answer enough. " Is Layla pregnant?" Daryl shut his mouth but nodded slowly. " Who's baby is it?" He asked, as if he didn't know.

" Mine." Daryl answered. Rick stood up straight.

" How long have you known?" He asked.

" She just told me last night. She found out the night before that." He answered.

" I didn't even know you two were a thing." Rick said.

" We ain't. We weren't." Daryl said.

" So is that why you moved her into your tent?" Rick asked. Daryl nodded.

" Figured I could protect her at night if she's near me." He said. Daryl looked back as Layla started making her way to him.

" Hey, I'm going up to the house, okay?" She called out. Rick refused to turn around. He didn't want Layla to see the shock he knew was on his face. Daryl looked at Rick then back at her. He nodded. " I'm going to talk to Hershel." They had decided that even though Hershel was a vet, she would ask him advice about the pregnancy.

" Sounds right." Daryl said as he nodded.

" You going to come up there soon?" Layla asked.

" Yeah. Be there in a bit." He said. She nodded then turned and walked over to Maggie. The two girls linked arms then started towards the house.

" Who else knows?" Rick asked quietly.

" Maggie got her the test the other day. She told Dale and now she goin to talk to Hershel." Daryl said.

" When are you going to tell the group?" Rick asked.

" Don't know. I ain't ever thought I'd have to deal with this shit. Not sure how I'm supposed to handle it right now." Rick sighed.

" I hear ya."

XXXXXX

Layla was sitting on the bed Daryl had been laid up in when he had been injured. Hershel was checking her blood pressure. Only him, her and Maggie were in the room. He had been understanding when Layla and Maggie had went to him. Layla explained her past problems with no being able to get pregnant and her surprise at the current pregnancy.

" Why don't you lay down and let me check your stomach." Hershel said. Layla nodded and moved to lay down on the mattress. She pulled her shirt up slightly, baring her stomach but keeping her breasts covered. A knock on the door made Hershel call out to see who it was.

" It's Daryl." He called from the other side of the door. Maggie opened the door and Daryl and Rick stepped in. " What are you doin?" He asked with a frown. Layla was pulling her shirt down as she sat up.

" Maybe Maggie and Rick should step out." Hershel said. " That way the three of us could talk."

" You okay with that?" Maggie asked Layla.

" Yeah, it's okay." Layla reassured her. With a smile, Maggie and Rick stepped out, closing the door behind them. Layla laid back down and pulled her shirt up slightly. Daryl crossed his arms over his chest and started shifting back and forth. Hershel put his hands on her stomach and started to push.

" You need to tell me if anywhere I push is sore, alright?" He asked.

" Okay." She said as she stared up at him. Daryl moved so he could watch what Hershel was doing. Hershel's hands slipped over to her right side. He pushed down and looked at her. When she shook her head, his hands moved to her middle. No pain. He moved to the left. No pain.

" What are you doin?" Daryl spoke up.

" Well, there is no way for us to be able to check her womb. We have no way of knowing if the fetus is implanted in her uterus. If she had any pain on either side of her, I would be worried that it was in one of her fallopian tubes. I want to check you once a week." He said. Layla nodded as he pulled her shirt down. He took her left hand and pulled her up. " Rick said you guys are going to town today." Hershel said to Daryl.

" Planned on it."

" I'm going too. I know where the health clinic there is. I want to our Layla some things. She needs some vitamins to help ensure the baby can develop right. We should also be able to grab one of the home sugar tests. Later in the pregnancy we are going to need to check your sugar levels." Hershel said. He was looking from Layla to Daryl. " Now we need to talk about what's going to happen during this pregnancy."

" What do you mean?" She asked. Hershel sat down beside her while Daryl leaned his back against the wall.

" I think you are going to be due around April, based on your last period. But without an ultrasound, we won't know for sure. As we get close to April, you need to be here with me so I can help you through the delivery. I want you to take it easy. It's not like we can take you to the hospital if you start to have problems. In town we need to find her some bigger clothes. She's small so I expect the pregnancy to show it's self soon. We need to start getting all the baby things we can find." Hershel said. " Does Rick know about this?" Daryl nodded as he bit into his thumb nail on his right hand.

" Told him." He said, making Layla look at him. She couldn't get mad. She had told Maggie and Dale without telling Daryl first.

" I'm going to make a list of everything we need to be on the lookout for. We might want to think about going through some of the houses in town too. Did Rick tell you about the farmhouse up the road?" Daryl nodded again but dropped his hand from his mouth.

" Told me." He said in his low, rough voice. He re-crossed his arms over his chest. " But I think Layla and I should stay here cuz of you." Hershel nodded.

" I think that's the best. I want to keep an eye on her." Hershel smiled at Layla then patted her leg. " I'm going to make that list and hand it over to Rick." He pushed himself up and walked over to the door. He grabbed the door knob with neither Layla or Daryl looking at each other. When he walked out, he shut the door and again Layla felt like the walls were closing in on her. She closed her eyes and sighed.

" You alright?" Daryl asked as he watched her.

" Yeah." She said. She opened her eyes and looked at him. " Are you?"

" Reckon so."

" You know, you're being pretty cool and calm about this. I didn't really expect this to go over so easy with you." Daryl's hands moved so they were behind his back. He crossed his legs at his ankles as he stretched them out in front of him.

" Ain't no reason to be mad." He said. " I know it's mine. I know you ain't been sneakin off with anyone else." And he knew because he paid a lot of attention to her when she wasn't looking.

" But aren't you worried because I'll be honest, I'm scared out of my mind right now." Daryl just shrugged.

" You ain't the first woman to give birth in a bed at a house instead of the hospital." She nodded and dropped her eyes to the floor. They didn't say anything for a few minutes.

" Yeah, I guess you're right about that." She said softly. Daryl pushed himself away from the wall.

" Guess I better see if Rick's ready to hit the town." He said. Layla look up at him but he had dropped his eyes.

" Be careful." She said. Daryl nodded then turned and left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

_* Please Review!*_

Daryl, Rick, Glenn, and Hershel were going to go to town while Layla and Maggie were going to clear out some space in the attic for the baby things. When the men came back, Layla had suggested her and Daryl tell the group about her pregnancy. People were going to want to know why they were bring baby stuff home.

" So you and Daryl?" Maggie asked in her not so subtle way.

" So you and Glenn?" Layla countered, making her friend laugh. Layla smiled as she pushed a box to the back of the room.

" Glenn and I are a couple. What are you and Daryl?" Maggie asked. Layla shook her head and sighed.

" Nothing. Bed buddies, I guess. Daryl is emotionally not there. He's not into feelings and shit. He doesn't want to talk about things and that is fine by me. I'm not emotionally there, I don't want to have feelings involved. I just wanted to have sex." Layla said.

" So why did you pick him?" Maggie asked as she picked up another box. The girls brushed against each other as they walked to opposite ends of the attic.

" Because I don't like Shane, I never have. Rick belongs to Lori, Dale is my uncle, T-Dog and Glenn aren't my type but Daryl...I have thought he was hot since he joined our group. He's sweaty, aggressive, loud when he's mad, dirty..." Layla shivered, making Maggie laugh. " I have just always wanted him. I know everyone thinks he's out of control and maybe dangerous but he's not. He's aware of everything that is going on around him. He's smart and very much in control of things. And," Layla paused as she picked up a box then faced her friend. " he is fan-fucking-tastic in bed." Maggie bust into laughter again, making Layla laugh too.

" Glenn's shy. I'm the aggressor of the two of us." She said.

" I can see that. I had to be the aggressor with Daryl at first. But once he figured out that I wasn't trying to fuck him over or anything, he started to take control." Layla said.

" Do you guys talk ever?" Maggie asked. They were still moving boxes, piling them on top of each other as they worked.

" We do. When we went out looking for Sophia, we talked about her, mostly. I don't know much about his past though. I know he's dad was a drunk and I think he wasn't nice to Daryl because he has a lot of scars on his chest. But I don't know because I have never asked him about them. Daryl will pull away if he thinks you are getting to close to him." Layla said.

" Does he know about Mitch?" Maggie asked, glancing at her friend. Layla shook her head as she placed a box on top of another.

" No. It never came up." She said.

XXXXXX

The trip to town was uneventful, thankfully. They quietly took down a few walkers and filled the car with supplies. Shampoos, razors, conditioner bottles, toothpastes, soap and clothes were put into one car. They grabbed canned food, socks and shoes. They also took books and small things to entertain themselves. Daryl and Rick's car was filled with medicine, first aid products and baby related things. They raided a store, with Rick and Hershel taking the lead because Daryl was lost. They grabbed diapers, bottles, binkies, toys, blankets and clothes.

Daryl was quiet as he carried out clothes. One outfit stuck him. It was a tiny pink dress with purple trim and light green butterflies on it. He held the dress in one hand while he stared down at it. He smoothed his hand over it, feeling the softness of the fabic. He was in awe at how small the dress was. He was standing outside, unaware that Rick was watching him. Daryl couldn't image anything small enough to fit inside the dress. Rick started to smile as he came forward.

" Starting to hit you yet?" Rick asked, making Daryl jump.

" What?" He asked as he dropped the dress to the trunk. Rick just shook his head and laughed.

" Nothin, man." He said.

XXXXXX

When the cars pulled up to the house, Maggie, Layla and Lori were waiting for them on the steps. Daryl looked right to Layla. She was sitting on the top stair, leaning back. Her arms were behind her and her hands were on the porch, supporting her weight. Her hair was down and hung in waves. It was long, reaching her elbows. She was looking right at him too.

When Daryl opened the passenger door and stepped out of the car, he hitched his head to the back of the car. Layla sat up then pulled herself up. She brushed off the back of her pants as she started down the steps. Rick opened the trunk while the other women followed after Layla. Glenn and Hershel were in other car. He knew about Layla's pregnancy because he had asked about all the baby things.

" Had to tell the kid." Daryl said as he put his hand on the trunk. Layla nodded. " He was askin bout the shit."

" Then we better tell everyone. You know Glenn can't keep a secret." She said. Daryl opened the trunk, pulling her eyes down. " Wow. Look at all this stuff." Rick and Lori came up to the back of the car. Lori's eyes widen.

" Is there a reason all for this baby stuff?" She asked. Daryl and Layla met eyes briefly before Layla turned and faced Lori.

" I'm pregnant. We just found out last night." She said.

" Who's the dad?" Lori asked. Daryl shifted his position so he came into Lori's field of vision. Her face paled, making him frown and cross his arms over his chest. " Daryl?" She asked in disbelief. " You're having Daryl's baby?"

" Come on, now. What the hell?" Daryl snapped. Layla turned around and looked at him. She offered him a smile but he was squinting at Lori. Layla put her arm around his waist, startling him. He looked down at her with his classic Daryl expression.

" Yeah, I'm having Daryl's baby." She said as she looked up at him. Daryl took in her face with his arms still crossed. She patted his lower back then looked back at Lori. " I am having Daryl's baby." She repeated.

Everyone but Rick and Lori started carrying things in the house. Rick and Lori were walking across the field towards the camp. They were going to gather everyone up and meet in the living room of the farm house. Layla was going to make the announcement of the baby then Rick was going to tell them about the other farmhouse. It didn't take long for everyone to come to the farmhouse.

Layla took her place in front of the fireplace while Daryl stood in the back. His arms were tight over his chest, as always, and he was moving back and forth. He was staring hard at her. Layla was a better talker than Daryl and he knew it so he had planned on letting her break the news. Once everyone was settled around the room, Layla took a deep breath.

" I have something to share." She said, pulling every one's eyes to her. She was wring her hands together in front of her still flat stomach. She looked at Dale who smile and have her a nod. Layla gave him a closed mouth smile but it didn't reach her eyes. " I...ah...well...I am...pregnant." No one spoke. Everyone was either staring at her or looking around at everyone else. She dropped her arms to her sides and shrugged. " I'm having a baby." Daryl was surprised when a flash of shame went through him. He should be standing up there with her.

" Who's baby is it?" Shane spoke up. Daryl dropped his arms as she met his eyes.

" It's mine." He said, loudly. One by one, very slowly, the group turned and looked at him, then back at Layla, then at him again. Daryl cleared his throat nervously. " It's my baby." He said more quietly.

" I think I got pregnant when we were at the CDC." Layla spoke up. " I realized the other night that I missed my period so I asked Maggie to get me a test. I took it and I'm pregnant."

Rick stood up and started towards her. As he started to tell the group about the other farm house, Layla started walking away. She passed Dale who hugged her. Daryl was watching her as she moved. Maggie and her squeezed hands and finally Layla took her place at his side. His arms were locked down at his chest again. She didn't say anything while she stood beside him. Daryl was throwing her side way glances but wasn't sure what to say to her.

After the group broke apart, Carol came up to them. She embranced Layla tight, memories of her own pregnancy and Sophia's childhood starting flowing through her. Layla sensed it squeezed her before the women parted. Carol patted Daryl's arm then walked out. Some people hugged Layla and congraduted them. Some shook Daryl's hand, which surprised him. When things seemed to have settled down, Layla turned towards him.

" Well I'm going to go to the attic and try and organize things." He nodded.

" I'm gonna talk to Rick then I'll be up." He said.

" Yeah, okay." Layla said.

They didn't move for a second. They stared at each other then Layla's pretty face broke into a small smile and a blush. She put her hands on his shoulders and stepped up. She kissed his cheek, to his surprise. Then she pulled away. She squeezed him before she walked towards the stairs. He watched until she completely disappeared. He sighed as he frowned. He wasn't sure what was going through his mind. He wasn't sure what he was feeling when he looked at her. Something inside him was stirring but he didn't know what it was. He didn't know how he felt about the baby. He wasn't sure how he should feel. Having a baby had never been anything he had ever thought about.

" You alright, man?" Rick asked. Daryl looked from the stairs to him.

" Don't know yet." He answered.


	4. Chapter 4

_* Please Review! So I have two children of my own. ( and one of them is named Shane! It was not done on purpose, he is 6) I am taking my experience with pregnancy, sickness, when I felt the baby move and when I became to big for my clothes and making it Layla's. I am drawing from my past. I know they say a woman doesn't feel the baby until 13 weeks, about. But I am very petite and felt my daughter at 12 and my son at 11. By 13 weeks I was out of my clothes with my first and at 12 I was out with my son. So I actually know what Im talking about with pregnancy.*_

Layla pick up a onesie and held it against her stomach. Her stomach was a mess of butterflies. She smoothed the little onesie down as she stared and smiled to herself. She closed her eyes and tried to image what was happening inside her. She tried to image what she was going to look like when she was showing. She tried to image how it was going to feel when the baby started to move inside her.

" Are you okay?" Dale's voice made her smile more. She opened her eyes to see him coming towards her.

" Yeah." She said with a nod. She folded the onesie up and set it down. " A part of me wants to be really excited." Daryl heard. He was standing at the bottom of the steps. " But I know this isn't the perfect time to bring a baby into the world."

" Is that the only reason you aren't letting yourself get excited?" Dale asked. Layla sighed as she sat on one of the old chairs.

" I almost feel like I don't have the right to be happy. Carol's daughter is dead, there were walkers in the world, Daryl..." He frowned as he placed his hand on the railing and listened closely. " I don't know what he's thinking. I mean, he's not a talker and I don't know how to ask him what's going on. I don't know if he is upset because we are now tied together or what."

" Are you?" Dale asked. Layla shook her head.

" No. Daryl is a good man and I know he will take care of the baby once it's born. Honestly, I completely trust him. He has done a lot for our group. If I had to choose someone in this group to be my baby's father, it would be Daryl." He stared down at the steps, her words touching him in some way he was unsure of.

" Do you think he cares about you?" Dale asked.

" I don't know. We weren't doing it to care about each other. He gave me what I needed, I gave him what he needed. I mean, I do...care about him. I want him around me, even before the baby came. I mean, I like him. I care about him, alot, and that is something I haven't felt since Mitch." Daryl frowned.

' Who the hell is Mitch?' He wondered. He shook his head and stood up straight. He started up the stairs, noting how they stopped talking. They were both facing him as he appeared at the top of the steps.

" Hey." Layla said. Dale nodded his head to Daryl then looked back at Layla.

" We'll talk later." He said. They kissed cheeks before Dale faced Daryl again. He smiled slightly as he started to walk towards him. Daryl returned the nod before Dale started down the steps. Layla noticed he had a book in his hand.

" What's that?" She asked. Daryl looked down at the book and cleared his throat. His face was red when he looked at her again.

" Got this for you. Thought you might need it." He said, holding the book out to her. Layla tilted her head and started towards him.

" What is that?" She asked again.

" A book." Layla took it from him and looked down at the title.

' What to expect when you are expecting.' She started to smile as she stared at it. Daryl was taking in her face. He watched as she ran her hand over the cover. He was surprised to see her struggling with herself. Her hand shook as she touched the woman on the cover with the pregnant belly. She exhaled and looked up at him.

" Thank you." She said, softly.

" It's just a book." Daryl said.

Layla bit into her bottom lip and nodded. A second went by before she moved to him quickly. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged in him with her head against his chest. Daryl's arms stayed at his sides as panic started to flow through him. But as quickly as she hugged him, she pulled away and gave him his space back.

" It's not just a book." She said. She brought the book to her chest as she hugged it to her. " So I'm going to finish going through everything. I want to put sort everything into groups."

" I'm headed out to the farmhouse with Rick and Shane." Daryl said. " We gonna take a look at it and the wells." She nodded.

" Then I guess I will see you later." She said.

XXXXXX

The next month was spend cleaning out the farmhouse. The men and Andrea worked on the wells, making sure the water was working and the grounds were walker safe. They were cleaning out the bad food from the fridge and freezer. The house was going to need some work to make it safe for some of them to move into. Layla wanted to help but no one wanted her there, for her own safety. Hershel was checking Layla over every week. Daryl would stand in the back of the room while Hershel checked her blood pressure and pressed against her stomach. He still wasn't sure how to deal with the pregnancy or what to say to her. They barely talked together.

At the end of the first month, she was getting sick. She would often bolt from their tent and into the woods to throw up in the morning. Daryl had snuck a look at her book and knew it was normal. There were some days that she looked pale and was tired. During that time, she would lay in the RV so she could be with the group. Other days she spent throwing up. Dale would hold her hair and rub her back while Daryl stood back. He wanted to be there for her and that surprised him. He wanted to sooth her but didn't know how. It was one of her sicker mornings that Daryl surprised her. He walked into the RV and to the back where she was laying down. He was holding a small sac in his hand.

" Here." He said, coming towards her. Layla sat up and took the sac from him.

" What is it?" She asked.

" It's some cloth I got from Hershel. Been out, collectin things for you, to help settle your stomach." He admitted softly. " Ain't nothin big or special. Inside the cloth is sum thyme and lavender I got. I wrapped them up. Should help, you know, with your throwin up." Layla smiled and brought the sac up to her face.

" It smells good. Thank you." She said. Daryl nodded.

" When you think you might throw up, just hold it up and take a deep breath." He said. " I can make you a couple since I found where it's all growin."

" Will you take me to see it?" Layla asked. Daryl frowned and looked alittle surprise by her request.

" Ah, yeah, if you're feelin up to it." He said. She nodded.

" I think I'd like the fresh air." Layla said.

They walked through the RV with her behind him. She was holding the sac to her face, breathing in the scent deep. She was touched by his gift. He hadn't said much to her about the baby but she did catch him staring at her stomach a lot. It was still flat but she did notice that when she pressed on her stomach, it was getting firmer. Hershel had told her it was her womb growing with the baby.

Layla came up to Daryl's side while they walked through the woods. He felt pleased for with himself every time she brought the sac up to her face. He wanted to say something to her, anything, but he couldn't bring himself to talk. They hadn't had sex since two days before she told him she was pregnant. It wasn't that he didn't want her, because he did. He wanted her bad. Once they started having sex, it became all he could think about. But now that she was pregnant, he was nervous. What if he hurt the baby? What if he hurt her? What if it made her sick? Everything seemed to make her sick so he kept his distance.

" Here's the thyme." Daryl when they reached the patch of thyme herbs he had come across. She nodded as she looked around.

" How did you know it would sooth my stomach?" Layla asked.

" My Mama used to make Merle and me tea with thyme and lavender in it when we were sick as kids." He said.

" It is helping. I don't feel as sick as I was." She said while they walked together.

" Should be about only two more weeks of that. Book said at 12 weeks the sickness should taper off and Hershel thinks you're about 10 weeks now." He said, completely surprising her and making her look at him.

" You're read the book?" She asked. Daryl stopped walking as he blushed deeply.

" I..ah.." He started stuttering, making her smile. She looped her arm around his and started pulling him to make him walk.

" Come on, let's walk." She said. They were quiet for a few minutes. His face was flushed and she couldn't keep the smile off hers.

" Sumtimes I can't sleep at night. Saw it on the floor. Figured it won't hurt for me to read it." He admitted. Layla let her head come to rest against his arm.

" It's a good book." She said. " I'm learning a lot from it."

" Yeah." Was all he said.

Layla sighed and relaxed against him. She didn't have to worry when she was out with Daryl. He was on top of everything. She knew he knew what was around them at all times. She brought the sac up and rubbed it against her face as she inhaled sharply. He was right. The scent was helping her but part of her wondered if it was the scent or because it was a gift from him.

" Took me a while to find this shit. Been lookin since you 'fore you started gettin sick. But once I did, I went to Hershel, got that cloth and sum ribbon. When the shit gets too dry for you to smell it, I'll make you sum more. I went and put sum round our tent too. Got it under the cot, under your pillow and hung some over the cot so you gonna smell it a lot." Layla bit the inside her lip. He hadn't shown an interest in the baby, or in her for that matter, so she had thought. But he had been out, searching for something to make her feel better. He called his tent, ' Our' tent. Her heart was slamming in her chest.


	5. Chapter 5

_* Please Review! So I know I'm making Daryl seem a little non-reactive towards the pregnancy and I am doing that on purpose right now. I think Daryl would be that way in front of people. Inside he would be a mess though, IMO. *_

She stayed sick for another two weeks but the sac of herbs Daryl had made for her had been helping. He hadn't been lying when he said the herbs were in their tent. He had stashed them all over place. In fact, he had gone a little over board with it but she didn't say anything. He had it under the cot, under her pillow, hanging above the cot and some tied to the sides of it. He had even stashed it in her clothes so when she opened her bags it was the scent that hit her first.

But by her fourteenth of pregnancy, a month after he had given her the herbs, they were still hardly talking and he hadn't touched her. She was showing and even feeling the baby move. She was barely fitting in her pants. She was folding them down because she wasn't ready to move into the maternity clothes he had brought her from the town.

Daryl was sitting at the fire pit, sharpening some sticks for homemade arrows one day. He kept glancing up at Layla. She was standing not far away from him with Lori, Andrea, Maggie, Beth and Patrica. She was smiling and holding her shirt up so her stomach was bare. It was no longer flat. She had a baby bump and he was having a hard time looking away from it. He still wasn't sure how to feel or what to do about the baby but that didn't mean seeing the changes in her body didn't amaze him.

" Can I touch you?" Beth asked gently.

" Sure." Layla said with a smile. Carefully Beth placed her hand on Layla's stomach. " Let me see if I can get the baby to move." Daryl's hands still on the stick as he watched her. They had paused in their movements. Beth kept her hand on Layla's stomach while Layla took a hold of the sides of it. She shook it slightly. " Now, just wait. Sometimes that seems to wake the baby up." Beth's mouth dropped open suddenly and Layla's face completely brighten up as she laughed.

" Wow! Was that it?" Beth asked. The other women were smiling.

" Yeah. It's that cool!" Layla explained. Carol sank down into the seat beside Daryl, making him reposition himself so he could lean forward. He put his forearms on his knees and went back to his work. He could still hear the women cooing and ahhing over Layla and the baby.

" Have you felt it?" Carol asked in her soft voice.

" What?" Daryl snapped.

" The baby. Have you felt it?" She asked.

" No." He asked. He kept his head down but started stealing looks at Layla who was smiling and laughing down at her stomach.

" You should. Ed never touched my stomach when I was pregnant with Sophia." Carol said.

" Daryl, you ready?" Shane called out from the edge of the woods. Daryl looked over at him and nodded. When he looked up towards Layla, seeing that she was looking at him. She was pulling her shirt down.

" Do you think she'd let me feel the baby?" Carol asked. Daryl frowned and looked at her. He looked back at Layla then pushed himself to stand.

" How the hell would I know? Ask her that shit." Daryl said. " I gotta head out." He spared another look to Layla then started towards Shane.

" How are things going between you two?" Andrea asked. Patricia, sensing the conversation was moving towards a direction she didn't think Beth should hear, she directed the young girl, and herself, towards the house.

" I don't know. He barely talks to me." Layla said as she finished adjusting her shirt down. The women started walking towards the make shift sink and clothes line.

" Has he asked about the baby or tried to feel it move?" Lori asked.

" No. He hasn't done anything. He hasn't even touched me. I sleep on the cot, he sleeps on the ground. I mean, he keeps me in full supplies of those herbs and they help but he doesn't say anything. I go into the tent, and there will be new ones up." Daryl heard her say. He had been so distracted by her, he hadn't grabbed any arrows to go hunting with so he had had to come back to camp. As it was, he was standing by Lori and Rick's tent, hidden from the women. " Can I ask you something, Lori?"

" Sure." He frowned as he leaned in to listen.

" When you were pregnant with Carl, did your sex drive go up? You don't have to tell me if you don't want too." Layla rushed ahead to say. " But I am going crazy. I want him so bad." The women had started laughing. " It's not funny! I want sex so bad and I have tried everything to get him to cave." Layla whined.

And he knew she wasn't kidding. She had been strolling around their tent in her tank tops and boyfriend cut panties. He had been trying his best to ignore her but it was hard when his body knew just how she fit against it. His dick knew just how good she could make him feel and he wanted inside her bad. He'd be jerking off to take care of his need but it didn't compare to being with her.

" Listen, Rick was scared to touch me at first too. They think they are going to hurt the baby or the baby knows what's happening and that's not it at all." Lori said. " He'll come around. Daryl has a hard time adjusting to change."

" I fucking hope so. I feel so dirty getting myself off in Hershel's shower." Daryl stood up straight, in shock, but the women were laughing.

" You're aren't the only one in there doing it." Andrea admitted. The women laughed hard. After a few minutes they calmed down.

" I don't know what's going with him. Maybe he's turned off by the pregnancy. Maybe he doesn't like that my stomach isn't as flat as it used to be." Layla said. That wasn't it. He liked it. He couldn't wait until she got completely swollen up. He was surprised that seeing her stomach grow, knowing it was his baby inside her, was turning him on more. " I don't know. Maybe he's upset with me. I mean, it's not like him and I were a couple or anything. Maybe I don't have the right to want something with him now when we had made it clear before that we were nothing. I mean, if I wasn't pregnant, him and I wouldn't have become a couple, I'm sure. Daryl's not really the couple type, you know?"

" But what do you want?" Maggie asked. He heard Layla sigh.

" I want...I want to be something with him. I want to be something other than just a girl he knocked up. I want him to want me around, for me, not because I'm pregnant. I...I'm into him, I always have been. I started sleeping with him because I liked him but I knew I couldn't start anything with him. I mean, he's the first man that has stirred anything in me since my husband died a couple of years ago. And won't it just figure that I'd have to go for an emotionally unavailable man?" Layla's comment stunned him. She never failed to stun him. This girl continued to surprise him.

" Daryl! Get your shit and come on!" Shane called out, making the women fall silent.

Daryl's jaw started working back and forth as he blushed. When he started forward, all eyes were on him. He was breathing hard as he refused to meet their eyes. He snatched up his arrows then stormed back towards the woods. He wanted to kill Shane. He knew there was no way they didn't know he had been listening in on them. He was busted and he knew it.

XXXXXX

At dinner that night, Layla sat beside him like she always did. The women were exchanging glances at each other and Daryl but he refused to look up from his plate. He was glad it was dark because he knew he was blushing and he hated it. When they both finished eating, he walked with her to their tent in complete silence. He didn't like her walking around by herself and at night it was worst. They were going to be alone for the rest of the night and he was nervous. He was unsure of what she would say to him about what he had heard. He was prepared to deny hearing anything. He gripped the straps of his cross bow as his eyes narrowed.

Usually, when they went to bed, Daryl would build a small fire in his own fire pit and sit outside until he was sure she was sleeping. He would kick dirt on the fire to put it out the climb into the tent. He spent a lot of nights reading from her book or staring at her while she slept. He wanted to know what was going on inside her as much as she did.

She was right about him, he was emotional unavaible and he knew it. He didn't know what to say to her about the baby. He still wasn't sure how he felt. He was nervous, he was scared. How the hell was he going to keep a small, helplessly baby safe? Before the world took a shit he wasn't sure he could have kept one safe. He had never thought much about kids before and now he was around Carl who stared at him. Daryl had went looking for Sophia and lost her. Now, there was this girl who kept crawling into his bed and would have his kid in a few months. How the hell did his world change so much?

Daryl expected their night to go the same as it always did. Daryl crouched down by his fire pit while she disappeared inside the tent. He heard her moving around and figured she was getting ready for bed. Maybe she was as embarrassed as he was about what he had heard. Daryl was gathering sticks and getting ready to lit the fire when she suddenly stormed back out and over to him.

" Just what the hell is your problem?" Layla snapped. Daryl looked at her with a frown.

" I ain't got a problem." He said, wiping his hands on his pants before standing up.

" Then why won't you touch me?" She asked. Daryl had no expression as he looked at her. His mouth was hard line as he shrugged. He put most of his weight on his right leg as his arms went across his chest. Layla burst into tears, stunning him. Daryl looked towards the camp, wishing like hell someone would come up and save him. Where the hell was Dale and his calming words? " Is it my stomach?" She cried.

" What?" Daryl asked, looking back at her.

" Is it because you can tell I'm pregnant now? Is that why you don't want me anymore?" She cried with big tears moving down her cheeks.

" No." Was his only answer.

" Then what is it?" She yelled. Her mood changing quickly. " What is wrong with me now that you won't touch me? It has to be the baby because the second you found out I was pregnant you didn't touch me anymore! Well you need to get over it because this if your fault too! I didn't get myself pregnant! News flash, buddy! You came inside me! You could have pulled out!" Layla's face fell and she shook her head as she brought her hand to her mouth. They were staring at each other for a few moments before she said, " I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me. I was crying and now I'm yelling." Usually Daryl would be in some one's face for yelling at him but he didn't move.

" It's alright. That book says you gonna be emotional." He said.

" Oh great!" She exploded. " So you'll read the book about the baby but you won't have anything else to do with it! You won't even try and feel it move well you know what! Fuck you, Daryl Dixon!" She spun around and stalked back into the tent. Daryl groaned as his shoulders dropped. What the hell was he going to do? He could barely contain and hold onto his own emotions let alone hers.

Layla was wiping her cheeks when he came into the tent behind her. He zipped it close while she took off her shoes. She knew he was staring at her but she wouldn't look at him. She was angry and sad. Her emotions were all over the place and she wasn't sure how to rein them in. She was embarrassed for her outburst and angry at him. But really, she told herself, what did she expect from him?

Daryl came over to her and grabbed her shirt. Layla looked up at him but he was staring at her stomach as he pulled her shirt up. His hands went to either side of her tummy. They were rough and warm against her skin. Layla held her breath as his fingers spread out. She started to pray that the baby would move for him. She just wanted him to feel it move. Daryl was frowning as he stared. Then, the baby pushed against his right hand, making Daryl exhaled slowly. Layla bit into her bottom lip. He glanced up at her then back at her stomach.

" Make her do it again." He said. Layla wanted to smile. He had called the baby a her, not an it or a thing, not even a baby. Her.

" I can't make her do anything. I don't control her but if you shake it she might move again." Layla said softly.

" Won't hurt her?" Daryl asked.

" No." He applied more pressure to her stomach then shook it slightly. The baby responded right away and kicked. Daryl's hard expression changed. She couldn't say he was smiling, or even what the expression was, but there was something soft about him as he stared at his hands. " Do you want a girl?" Daryl's eyes flicked to her face then back to her stomach.

" Hadn't really thought about it." He lied.

He guessed he should want a boy because all men wanted sons but he hadn't be able to get the little pink dress out of his mind. Or the image of a little girl, with Layla's face, running up to him, arms spread wide while she called him Daddy. She'd have his blue eyes and Layla's wavy hair trailing behind her. It would be dark brown because that was the color of both Daryl's and Layla's hair.

" Well, if it's a girl I'd like her middle name to be Sophia." Daryl looked up at Layla again. " I haven't asked Carol yet. I wanted to ask you first." He nodded.

" Think that'll be alright." Daryl said, quietly. Layla offered him a small smile then covered his hands with hers. He cleared his throat. " I think," He paused and shook his head. She could see he was wrestling with himself. He cleared his throat again. " I think you look good pregnant."

" You do?" She asked. Daryl nodded.

" You look real..." Dale's pained screamed ripped through the night.


	6. Chapter 6

_* Please Review! __**Caffiend04:**__ let me tell you, I had many emotional break downs with my pregnancies, lol! __**Vexingvixen:**__ Im glad your back!*_

Daryl yanked away from her and grabbed his gun. She threw her shirt down as he unzipped the tent. Daryl went charging out and towards the direction of Dale's voice. He was sprinting across the dark field. Dale was on the ground, his middle section torn apart. Daryl shot the head of the walker who had attacked Dale then cursed and looked up towards camp. He jumped and waved his arms as he called out to Rick and the group.

" Uncle Dale!" He heard Layla's voice. Daryl whipped around to see her running towards them.

" Layla, no!" He yelled as he started towards her.

" Uncle Dale!" She screamed, again. Daryl wrapped one arm around her waist and twisted them around so Dale was at their back.

" You don't need to see this." He said into her hair. Dale was struggling to breath and moan.

" Please, I need to be with him." Layla cried.

" No. You just gonna get upset." Daryl said. The screams and cries of the group had reached Dale.

" Daryl, please! He's all I have left!" Layla cried. Daryl's hold on her lessen enough that she could wiggle away from him. She turned around and ran to Dale. Daryl turned around slowly. " Uncle Dale!" She cried as she sank to her knees. He groaned and reached out to her. Layla started to cry harder as she took his left hand and placed it against her cheek.

" Someone help him!" Andrea cried. Voices trailed around Layla as she and Dale locked eyes. She covered his hand with hers and leaned forward to touch his face.

" Oh my God, Uncle Dale, hold on, please." Daryl heard her beg as he came up to her back. " You're all I have." She begged.

" He's in pain! He's dying!" Andrea cried. Layla shook her head as blood bubbled up from his mouth. Daryl crouched down and took her hand quickly before the blood got on it.

" Don't." He said.

" I need to touch him!" Layla cried.

" He's infected, Layla. Think of the baby." Daryl said. His voice was low and rough against her ear. Rick pulled out his gun and loaded it up. Daryl stood up and put his hand on Rick's gun. " I got this." He said. Rick nodded. " Get her, please." Rick walked around Dale and bent down until he had reached Layla.

" Daryl, help him!" Andrea yelled as she cried.

" Layla, come with me." Rick said gently as he took her shoulders. Daryl took out his gun and aimed down. Layla slipped from Dale's hand as he raised up his head to the gun. Rick pulled Layla up and away.

" Sorry, brother." Daryl muttered before he pulled the trigger.

Layla covered her face with her hands and started to sob. Rick turned her and held her close to him. He had one arm around her waist and the other on the back of her head. He was muttering softly to her as she then put her arms around his waist. All the women were crying. Daryl put his gun down then turned towards Rick. He was frowning.

" Let Daryl take you back to the tent. Try and relax." Rick whispered.

Layla pulled away but won't turn around. She didn't wait for Daryl. She started towards their tent. Daryl quietly followed after her. He was going to let the others decide what to do about Dale. He knew, from the book, that if the mother got over stressed, it could cause problems for the pregnancy. He quickly realized he was worried. He was worried about her and worried and scared about the baby. He picked up his steps to reach her quickly.

" Layla." He said as he reached her. She turned around quickly.

" Please don't burn him." She said in sob. " He's the only family I have." Her shoulders heaved with her sobs. " Please, Daryl, please." She cried. Daryl grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

" Stop." He ordered. " Calm the fuck down."

" I know we burn the walkers, I know that! That has been what we have always done but please!" She was begging as she sobbed.

" Layla!" He yelled sharply to get her attention. She blinked with her eyes filled with tears but she stopped rambling. " You can't be gettin upset, ain't good for the baby and he ain't all you got. He ain't the only family you got. You got the baby and everyone here. The baby's half you. " He stopped and took a deep breath before he dropped his hands from her. " Half me too. So we ain't alone anymore." He finished up quietly. They stared at each other for a few minutes. She was breathing hard but her tears had slowed down. She swallowed, pulling his eyes to her throat. He suddenly remembered how good her skin tasted.

" Don't burn him." She asked softly. " Please."

" Ain't gonna burn him." He answered just as softly. " I'll make sure of it."

That night she laid on the floor with him. He stared at her as she crawled under the blankets with him. She didn't try and cuddle up to him and for that he was kind of grateful. He hadn't known what he would do if she had but another part him wished she had. Instead, she give him her back. He stayed on his back with his hands behind his head.

Sometime in the middle of the night, Layla rolled over and snuggled up into him. Daryl opened his eyes the second she touched him. Her hand was on his left arm. He frowned then swept his right hand down his face fast. With a groan, Daryl pushed himself onto his side so he was facing her. He looked down at her stomach through the blanket then at her face. He pushed the blankets down slowly while he stared at her. Gently and carefully, he slipped his hand under her shirt.

Her little rounded tummy was firm. There was a small movement against his hand and it pulled his eyes down. He pulled her shirt up and stared as his throat tighten. There was a movement again. He pressed into her skin, feeling the baby push back. He wondered if he moved his hand, could he see the movement but he didn't try. He liked the way it felt.

" You feel me?" He whispered. " I feel you." He shook her stomach like he had earlier, again the baby moved. " I'm gonna be a good daddy. I ain't gonna drink, ain't gonna beat you or your mama. Things gonna be tough for you but I'm gonna be there."

Layla squeezed her eyes shut as she listen to Daryl make his promises. She knew he was talking to the baby and to himself. Tears pricked against the sides of her eyes. If he didn't stop talking, she was in danger of sobbing openly and ruining his moment. He needed that moment, just as much as she did. He continued to touch her but he had stopped talking. His hands moved around her. They were strong against her. Everytime the baby moved, he squeezed. When Layla finally fell asleep, Daryl was still rubbing against her.

XXXXXX

Daryl waited inside a bedroom of the farmhouse while Hershel checked Layla over. She was laying on the bed with Hershel feeling around her stomach. She was pale and had been crying off and on all morning. Hershel had checked her blood pressure and her legs for swelling. At that moment, he was feeling around, trying to get a feel for the baby. Hershel was staring at her face.

" The baby feels fine. Seems to be laying on it's side." He said. Layla nodded as she stared at the ceiling.

" I feel the movement mostly on the right side." She said quietly. Hershel nodded.

" You know, feeling around for a human baby is a lot like feeling a calf during pregnancy." Layla looked at Daryl then at Hershel.

" Did you just compare me and our baby to a cow and a cafe?" She asked. Hershel smiled.

" I did. But not because you're a cow. Because I want you to have faith in me." He said as he pulled her shirt down. He took her arm and pulled up so she could sit up. He patted her arm then turned to Daryl. "I'd like to talk to you outside."

Daryl nodded but didn't take his eyes off Layla as she readjusted her shirt. Rick, T-Dog, and Shane were busy digging the grave they would place Dale in. Daryl hadn't wanted Layla to be there during that. He didn't want Layla to see them lower Dale into the grave. Dale had been not only her uncle, but the one who had been there for her when she was sick. Daryl didn't want to admit it but Dale had stepped up and taken over her care. Dale had been doing what Daryl should have, what he wanted to do but didn't know how.

" Just relax in here for a few minutes." Hershel was saying to Layla. " Maggie is going to bring in some water. I want you to drink two glasses before you come out. It's going to be hot today, I fear. So every hour you are to drink a glass of water."

" Okay." Layla said as she sat on the bed.

Hershel looked at Daryl and motioned him to follow. As Hershel and Daryl walked out, Maggie walked in with a smile and two glasses of water. Daryl and Hershel walked through the house and out the front door to the porch. Daryl sat down on the railing and twisted to bring his right leg up while his left one stayed planted on the porch. He crossed his arms over his chest.

" How do you think she is doing?" Hershel asked.

" Seems alright. Sickness and throwin up has passed." Daryl said.

" You need to know something. When the baby comes, there will be nothing I can do to ease the pain Layla will be in. And she is going to be in pain."

" Ain't nothin? You can't give her anything?" Daryl asked.

" No. I don't know what effects pain relievers would have on the baby so I don't want to risk it. While I can feel against her stomach, and I think the baby is growing right, we have no way of knowing for sure. With Dale dying we need to watch her. Stress can trigger premature labor. If she goes into labor before it's time for the baby to come there will be nothing I can do. If the baby came now, it would die." Daryl nodded. " I need you to plug in. She lost her biggest supporter and caregiver so I need you to step up and fill that spot." Daryl sighed and looked out over the fields. He could see the guys and it looked like they were lowering Dale into the ground.

" I don't know how to." Daryl admitted.

" You need to talk to her, pay attention to her. Don't let her fall into depression." Hershel said. Daryl looked back at the old man. " That's your baby inside her so that makes you a father right now. The best thing a father can give his child is to take care of the mother. I understand that you two aren't married but that doesn't matter now. What matters is that tiny gift God has given you. It doesn't matter what happen in your life or hers. You have been given a chance to bury your past and start fresh." Daryl's chest deflated. He hadn't thought of it like that. He had looked at Sophia as his way to overcome his past and when that didn't work, Daryl had crashed straight down. Maybe Hershel was right. Maybe he could finally move forward.

" I get it." Daryl said.

" I hope you do. Now that she is getting bigger, I'd like you two to move into the house. Sleeping on the ground is going to be hard on her body."

" I gave her my cot." Daryl defended.

" Then that was a start of you caring for her. But I'm sure a bed will be better for her back. The others will be moving into the other house soon and it's going to get cold. You should move today, maybe after the funeral." Hershel said.

" Excuse me." Carol's small voice surprised them both. " Is Layla still inside? I'd like to talk to her." Hershel looked at Daryl and he quickly realized they were waiting for him to answer. He cleared his throat and dropped his leg to the porch as he stood up straight.

" Yeah, she's in the bedroom." He said. Carol nodded.

" They are covering Dale up if you want to head over. I'll bring Layla over a few minutes." Carol said before she disappeared inside the house.


	7. Chapter 7

_* Please Review! So this is just a chapter that fills in Layla's past and shows how Daryl is trying. I promise you, there is one more chapter of goodness and then the drama starts. In case you haven't figured it out, Lori is not pregnant in this. Randall is also not here. I am taking some parts of the show and putting them in though.*_

" Can I come in?" Carol asked as she knocked on the door. Layla and Maggie were sitting on the bed together, talking.

" Sure." Maggie said.

" I'd like to talk to Layla, alone, if that's okay." Carol said. Maggie looked at her friend who nodded.

" Drink your water." Maggie ordered as she stood up.

" Yes, Mom." Layla said with a small roll of her eyes. Maggie smiled but walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Carol looked shy as she sat down beside Layla.

" They will be ready for Dale's funeral soon."

" I'm not going." Layla said as she looked away.

" That's why I came to talk to you." Carol said.

" You didn't go to Sophia's. You know how hard it is." Layla said.

" I do and I regret not seeing my daughter buried. I regret it everyday. I don't want you to do the same thing. You are supposed to enjoy your pregnancy and I know it's hard to do right now but I want you to try. Part of that is not having any regrets. I didn't get to enjoy my pregnancy because of Ed and I regret that too." Carol said. Layla closed her eyes as a tear moved down her cheek.

" It hurts so bad." She almost whispered. " He was more than my Uncle. He walked me down the aslie at my wedding. I just don't think I have the strength to watch him put it the ground."

" I know it hurts. Everyday I go through the pain of Sophia being gone." Layla opened her eyes and placed her hand on Carol's. Carol squeezed her hard. " I have just started visiting her grave and it is helping. I think I have been needing closure all this time and I'm finally getting it. I don't want you to go through that too. You need closure. You need to grieve and part of that is going to the funeral." Layla sighed but nodded. She could understand what Carol was saying. The woman was starting to come around more since she had been going to the grave site.

" I want to ask you something." Layla said.

" If you go to the funeral with me then you can have anything." Carol said. Layla managed a smile and a nod.

" Okay. If Daryl and I have a girl, I'd like her middle name to be Sophia." Carol clamped her mouth shut as her eyes filled up. Layla started to regret asking her that.

" I'd like that." Carol whispered.

XXXXXX

Daryl stood behind Carol and Layla as Rick spoke during the funeral. Layla and Carol had their arms linked together. Maggie was on Layla's left. She was rubbing her friend's lower back. Daryl was shifting his weight back and forth with his arms crossed. He was frowning as he stared at the women. Hershel's words were ringing through his head.

_' The best thing a father can do for his child is care for the mother.'_

He could do it. He could take care of her. He could at least try.

And that was how he found himself following Layla after the funeral as she walked towards Dale's RV. Andrea and Maggie had offered to go with her but she had refused it. Daryl hadn't asked to come but they had locked eyes for a few seconds before she had turned and started towards it. Daryl didn't hesitate to go after her. She didn't need to be alone.

When Layla reached it, she glanced behind her at him before she went inside. She had known Daryl was following her, he was sure of it. But that didn't stop him. He picked up his pace and reached the RV in no time. When he started to walk in, he found Layla sitting at the table with what looked like a photo album in front of her. Daryl finished climbing inside and closed the door behind him. He leaned against the counter, sporting his classic arms cross pose and narrowed eyes expression. He had his legs out and crossed at his ankles.

" You alright?" He asked. Layla nodded.

" I just wanted to be around his things for a little bit." She said. It was Daryl's turn to nod.

" I get it." He said.

" I should tell you thank you...for not burning him." Layla said. Daryl brought his right thumb to his mouth and started to chew his nail as he pushed away from the counter and started towards her.

" You got pictures?" He asked. Layla moved across the small booth when he slipped down next to her.

" Yeah. When we had to leave, he grabbed a bunch of pictures." Layla opened it up and the first picture Daryl saw was of her, Dale, and a tall blond haired man. Layla was dressed in a sleeveless, tight, white wedding dress. Dale was on her right and the man on her left. Both men were dressed in tuxes. " That was my husband, Mitch. Dale walked me down the aisle at our wedding." So that was Mitch. He was clean cut with neat hair, the complete opposite of Daryl.

" What happen to your husband?" Daryl was surprised at the weird feeling that was going through him at the thought of her having a husband, of another man touching her. What the hell was making him narrow his eyes at the picture and want to punch that man in the teeth?

" He actually died a few years ago. He was killed in a car accident." Layla said. Daryl turned the page and looked at another one from her wedding. He suddenly became aware that their legs were touching. He was staring down at her beautiful face in the pictures. She was smiling at her husband and Daryl wondered if Layla would ever smile like that at him.

" You love him?" Daryl surprised himself by asking. He waited for a few seconds and when she didn't answer him, Daryl spared her a glance. Layla was staring hard at the picture.

" I did, when we got married. I loved him a lot but about a year before his death things started to change for us."

" Like how?" Daryl asking. He looked back at the album and turned the page to another wedding picture. That time it was of her and Mitch on the dance floor. She looked stunning in her floor length gown. Daryl couldn't image anything looking more beautiful then her.

" Well, we tried for a few years to have a baby but it just never happen." Daryl noted how her left hand came up to her stomach. She started to rub against it as he turned the page. " I went to the doctor and had a bunch of test down. I was told I wouldn't get pregnant on my own. The doctors laid out a treatment plan but it was going to cost a lot of money. Mitch and I owed on school loans and we were only teachers so we knew we couldn't get the loan ourselves. I was really upset. Uncle Dale took the loan out for us and got a great rate for the payments weren't too high."

" What kind of treatments did you do?" Daryl asked while they looked through the pictures.

" Well it started out as a series of shots I was to have for a few months. Then the doctors would remove some of my eggs, Mitch was going to have to give a sperm sample and the doctors would combine them then place the embryo inside me."

" A sperm sample?" Daryl asked, making her look at him. He had a disgusted look on his face and Layla wanted to laughed. " Like he was gonna jerk off into a cup?"

" Well, yeah."

" That shit ain't right." Daryl said, going back to the photo album

" All guys jerk off, Daryl." His head whipped up to look at her again. Layla smiled at him. " It's kind of hot to watch, if you ask me." His eyes widen, his cheeks flushed and he looked away so quickly that Layla wanted to laugh again. " Anyway, I started doing the shots and Mitch and I started fighting. He hated that Uncle Dale had taken out the loan. He won't tell me at first but I knew. A few months before he died we were fighting so much about money that I told him I thought we needed to stop the treatments. He yelled at me and said I wasn't stopping until I was pregnant. He said he wasn't going to be paying for them just to have me quit."

" Did you get pregnant?" He had figured no because she had told him she wasn't supposed to be able to have a baby.

" We never got that far. I had a round of shots the day Mitch was killed. He was coming to pick me up when he was struck by a drunk driver." Layla said. Daryl glanced at her. She was rubbing her stomach and looking at the pictures. " I have carried the guilt of his death for years." She finished up softly.

" Why's that?" Daryl asked. Layla sighed and looked at him.

" Because we had got into a massive fight that morning, screaming at each other the way whole to the doctor's office. I decided during the shots I should tell him I was leaving him. That I thought we needed a break from everything and each other. Then I found out he died." Layla said. Daryl turned and looked back at the photo album. He turned the page and tried to understand what he was feeling.

" You still love him?" Why the answer to that question was important to him, Daryl didn't know but it was.

" No. I fell out of love with him before he died. The treatments turned him into a man I didn't know anymore. He was mean, withdrawn, and...I found out, after his death, that he was having an affair." Layla said.

Daryl couldn't understand how a man would leave her bed for someone else. As far as he was concerned, there had been no one better in his bed, sleeping bag as it had been. She could match him no matter how hard he thrust and pumped into her and he had hit her hard a few times. She was rough, like him. She liked to bite and scratch. She liked having her hair pulled. She liked to ride him and loved it when he took her from behind. Daryl shifted his hips and pulled himself out of his train of thoughts.

" Ain't been with no one since?" Daryl asked. His voice was lower and roughed than usually, a sure sign that he was turned on and ready for her. He cleared his throat quickly.

" No. I didn't think I could be with anyone else. No one else appealed to me." Layla said. " Until you." She finished up slowly. Daryl looked at her at the same time she looked at him. They didn't speak for a long time before she laid her right hand on his leg. " Thank you."

" Ain't no problem. Didn't burn Sophia, wasn't gonna burn Dale." He said. Layla smiled sadly and shook her head.

" I'm not talking about Dale." She said, her left hand rubbing against her stomach still. He looked down at it, understanding what she met. He looked away and back to the pictures.

" Lillian." He said quietly.

" What?" Layla asked with a small frown, removing her hand from him.

" For a girl. I like the name Lillian. Always have and it sounds good with Sophia." Daryl muttered, making her smile.

" Okay. Any boy names you like? Or do you want to name the baby after you? Have a Jr or a second?" She asked. Daryl flipped to another page.

" Nah. Name ain't done nothin great for me 'sides, when you get to yelling, we won't know who you're yellin at. Me or the kid." He said.

" Well I like the name Murphy or Sean." She said. Daryl nodded.

" Like Sean. I think Sean Dale Dixon sounds like a good, strong name." He said, sparing other glance to her. She smiled but her eyes were soft with tears.

" Yeah." She said softly. " I like it too." Daryl nodded and looked away again.

" So Lillian Sophia Dixon or Sean Dale Dixon it is."

They spend the rest of the day in the RV. Dale had tons of photo albums. Daryl thought he should be out hunting or on watch for more walkers but she needed what they were doing. Everyone seemed to understand as well because no one bothered them. They looked through the pictures with her explaining who people were and telling him stories. He smiled and even laughed a few times. They weren't loud laughs, more like chuckles but she would take what she could get from him.

_* So I modeled Mitch after Eric Northman from True Blood, it comes back on tonight! And yeah, I picked Murphy and Sean for the Saints.*_


	8. Chapter 8

_* Please Review! Wow, thanks for all the alerts and adds to the favorite list! __**Lucy:**__ I am combining both my pregnancy experiences and putting them into Layla's experience. Guys, this Daryl is different than I usually write him. He isn't as full as self doubts. He is experiencing some feelings for the first time and that is why he is the way he is with Layla. I'm taking Reedus' comment about Daryl being a virgin to feelings , not to sex, and I'm going with it. I'm making him unsure of how he feels. Hope you like it!*_

Later that night, they sat close together at dinner. He kept his head bent so he could listen to her as she spoke. Layla told the group the name choices and everyone liked them. Carol was beaming that they were using Sophia's name. The two women had hugged while the men shook Daryl's hand. Shane didn't. He had shaken his head and walked away but only Daryl noticed. After dinner Daryl and Layla had gathered up their stuff and head towards the farmhouse. The group was going to move into the other farmhouse the next day.

As Daryl and Layla laid in the bed together, Daryl tried to process everything he had learned and felt that day. It was the feelings that he couldn't understand. The feelings he was going through were like the ones he had seen go over her as she talked about her family and when she touched her stomach. As a child he had learned to suppress his feelings. Tears and laughter had earned him ridicule from his dad. Crying was for pussies. Laughter had been beat out of him. As an adult, anger was the only thing he knew, the only thing that was safe for him to feel. If he started to feel anything else, he had drank it or drugged it out of himself. He hadn't do a lot of drugs, he wasn't like Merle. But he dabbled in shrooms and pot. Beer and liquor were his numbing agent of choice.

" The baby moves around the most at night," Layla said, quietly from her spot on the bed. " If you want to feel it, you can. You don't have to ask." Daryl looked at her as she rolled over to face him. She put both her hands under her pillow. He looked back to the ceiling.

" Book said that." He said. Layla inched closer to him. Daryl had his hands under his head but knew she was moving. " Said that when you're still, the baby will move a lot."

" You have really read that book, haven't you?" Layla asked.

" Have too. I don't know nothin bout kids or babies." He said. Layla slipped all the way over to his side of the bed.

" What else have you learned?" She asked, gently. Daryl stared hard at the ceiling.

" That pretty soon the baby will be able to hear me when I talk." He said. Layla smiled as she came against him. Daryl took note of how soft her legs were against his. " When the baby is born she'll know your scent above anything else. She'll know your voice the most and mine second if I talk to her enough."

" And what else?" Slowly and carefully Layla reached out and touched the center of his chest.

" Movement will put her to sleep inside you." Layla's fingers were lightly trailing down him.

" What kind of movement?" She asked. She moved her left leg and put it over his.

" All kinds." Daryl said, noticing how his voice was changing as he started to harden up. " Walkin, runnin."

" Anything else you learn?" Layla asked as she came into his field of vision. He started to bring his arms down.

" Yeah." He said as his right hand went into her hair. He started to bring her down to him while she started to hold her breath. " Learned sex ain't gonna hurt her. Might just put her to sleep." He whispered. He pulled her head back so her neck was completely exposed to him. Layla's eyes went closed as she started to breath again. Daryl brought his head up and let the tip of his tongue trail up the center of her neck. She whimpered loudly. " But the orgasm might wake her up again. So you best be ready for her to be movin." He whispered.

" What else did you learn?" Layla asked as his hand skirted up her thigh.

Daryl moved suddenly, flipping her over onto her back as he crushed his lips against her. She took a hold of his hair while his tongue owned hers. Her hips went up and smacked into his. He groaned and wanted to push into her on return but held himself in check. His hands went to her shirt while they made out fast and hard.

" Get on your knees. Ain't safe for you to be on your back." He whispered against her mouth.

Daryl pulled away at the same time she grabbed her panties. She yanked them off while he slipped out of his boxers. She flipped over and whined as need and lust hit her hard. This was just what she needed, what she wanted more then anything. Daryl's hands were rough as he grabbed her hips and positioned her the way he wanted her. He pushed her legs apart and rose up on his own knees. His left hand came down on the center of her back.

" Daryl, please." She begged.

" Gotta be quiet." He growled out.

All he wanted to do was slam home inside her and pump until they both blew up but he was still nervous about hurting the baby. He still wanted to be careful, just in case. Desire and want, those were two feelings he could add to his list of emotions he had started to feel since she slipped into his bed. Anger, desire, and want. Those he could name. The other feelings she was creating in him, he wasn't sure what their names were. Jealous, that was another one, he realized. He was insanely jealous of her husband, dead man or not.

" You gotta promise me sumthin." Daryl said.

" What?" Layla whined.

" If it starts to hurt, you tell me and we stop. Any pain, anywhere, we stop."

" Okay, just please." She begged.

He couldn't take her begging for him anymore. Daryl moved into her slowly, waiting and feeling. He was waiting for her to stop him, to tell him it hurt. He was squeezing his eyes shut, praying it didn't hurt because he needed her and needed the sex bad. She pushed back, taking him all the way in and making him growl out while both his hands went to her hips. He tighten his hold on her as she shivered around him.

" Don't move, yet." Daryl warned fast. It had been far to long since he had been inside her and if she moved, he was going to cum and he knew it. " Just need a minute."

When Daryl felt himself regaining control, he pulled back. He opened his eyes and looked down as he slid along her warmth. She moaned with her head thrown back. His left hand stayed on her hip while his right one went into her hair. He twisted the soft strands around his fingers and pulled it at the same time he thrust back into her. She squeezed his dick, making him half groan, half hiss. It was better then he remembered it being.

" Oh God, do that again." She breathed out.

He pulled out only to move back in. Out and in, over and over again he rubbed against her two favorite spots. He hit the soft bundle of nerves inside her while sliding along the tight one on the outside. She trembled and lowered her head. He bit down into his bottom lip as her hair slipped from his fingers. He ran his hand down her back as he picked up their pace.

" Fuckin shit." He whispered hard. She tighten around him again. She tighten and released him over and over again. " Where the fuck did you learn that?" He groaned. " Stop squeezin me or I'm cummin!" He tried hard to keep his voice down. Sweat was starting to coat his hair line. His tongue darted out and over his bottom lip while his chest heaved hard. Every nerve in his body was alive.

Layla gripped at the pillows as his stomach hit her ass then pulled back again. He hit her again only a few seconds later. Again and again until she felt her orgasm rushing up to meet her. She shook uncontrollably and dropped her face to the bed. She was panting and grabbing at the pillows so hard her hands were hurting. The orgasm finally hit home. Her mouth fell open and she cried out.

He held her in place, knowing she was losing it under him. That was it, that was what he needed. He pushed into her, making sure he was as far in as he could be before Daryl sent himself pouring deep inside her. His body froze around him as his orgasm robbed him of his sight. His head was back while her moans filled him to the brink. Why the hell had he been holding back from her? Why had he been punishing himself, with holding himself from this? From her?

When it was over, he moved to his left side and gathered her to him. She was on her left side too. His hand was splayed across her stomach. She covered it with hers while she smiled. Daryl was swallowing and still breathing hard. His chest was working hard against her back like it did when she knew he had come hard. The baby shifted inside her, making his fingers tighten on her.

XXXXXX

In the morning, during breakfast, Layla sat closer to Daryl then she had been. She had slipped her right leg under his left one, making him look at her. But Layla wasn't looking at him. She was smiling down at her plate as she ate. Daryl looked at his own plate and shifted so he could be closer to her without making it look like that was what he was doing.

" Hey Layla," Shane said as he strolled forward. Both Layla and Daryl looked up at him. He came down so he was crouching at her left side. " I need you to show me where those herbs are that Daryl gave you when you were sick."

" Right now?" Layla asked.

" If you're done eating." Shane said with a smile.

" Why do you want them?" She asked.

" I haven't been feeling well."

" I can show you later, when I'm done huntin." Daryl said.

" No, Daryl, you have stuff to do. Layla can show me. I'll bring my gun, she'll be protected." Shane said. He pushed his flannel back to reveal his gun. He smiled again. " Come on, Layla. The sooner we going, the sooner we will get back." Layla nodded.

" Yeah, okay." She said. " Sure, I can do." Shane grinned and patted her leg.

" Then let's go, lil mama." He said. " I'll be waiting over there." He pointed to the edge of the woods before he stood up and walked away.

' Ask me not to go.' Layla was begging in her mind. Shane was never someone she was comfortable with.

" I guess I should go." She said softly.

" Reckon so." Daryl said as he stared at his eggs through narrowed eyes.

He had never trusted Shane but what could he do? He couldn't really tell Layla what to do. He couldn't tell her he didn't want her to go off with Shane. He had tried that once. A short time after they had started sleeping together, he had tried to order her to not go somewhere alone and she had gotten in his face. Layla could have a temper that matched his own. She had shocked him by jumping into his personal space. He had thought their time together was over but then she came into his tent later that night, told him not to say a word to her and stripped down. He had never told her what to do again, even though the angry sex had been amazing. He had managed to piss her off in a few other ways just for that hot sex but he hadn't told her what to do ever again.


	9. Chapter 9

_* Please Review! __**Lucy:**__ of course you got a shout out! You have been with me since I came here, pushing and helping me through your reviews! __**Leyshia Gisel:**__ You will change your mind when your pregnant, lol.*_

Layla was picking some of the herbs and placing them in the basket she had brought with her and Shane. He was standing behind her with one hand on the butt of his gun and the other wiping the sweat from his forehead. He was looking from Layla to around them to make sure no one was sneaking up on them, living or otherwise.

" So what do you think is really going to happen once you pop that kid out?" Shane asked. Layla frowned as she stood up and faced him.

" What?" She asked.

" When you pop that kid out, what do you think is really going to happen?" Shane asked, slower that time as if she was stupid. Layla frowned.

" What really are you asking me?" She asked.

" When the kid comes, it's just going to be another mouth to fed once it gets older and that's if it lives that long."

" What do you mean, if it lives that long?" Layla asked as her hands went to her stomach.

" Don't be stupid, Layla, you know what I mean. Every time that kid cries, it's going to bring the walkers on us. Babies cry, kids cry. And what is going to happen to the group once it's here? Daryl is going to be to busy being a daddy and trying to keep it and you safe. He's going to be distracted by the two of you, hell, he's already distracted. He spent the entire day in the RV with you yesterday because you couldn't get your ass in check. He should have been out hunting and on watch." Shane said.

" What, the fuck, are you getting at?" Layla spit out.

" I waited for nature to take it's course. I thought, there is no way she will keep this baby, she'll miscarriage but you didn't so now, I think you should do what's best for the whole group." Shane said. Dread started to flow through her veins as he unstrapped his gun.

" And what is that?" Layla asked.

" You need to die. If you walk away, Daryl and the others will come after you but if you're dead, you're dead and we don't have to worry about feeding that brat or his cries alerting walkers."

" And you're going to kill me, aren't you" She asked. Shane nodded.

" I am. I have to do what I have to to protect Lori and Carl. I won't let Daryl's bastard kid get them killed now turn around." He said as he pulled his gun out and aimed it at her. Layla lifted her chin up.

" No. If you're going to shoot me then you are going to have to look me in the face when you do it. I want you to remember my face when you go to sleep. I want you to remember that you took the life of someone who stood in front of you defenseless." She said without a hint of fear in her eyes.

Shane narrowed his eyes but stepped in closer to her. Layla didn't even blink as he brought the gun to her forehead. They stared hard at each other for a few minutes. Both were breathing hard. Suddenly Shane grabbed her by her shoulder and flipped her around. A sharp pain went against the side of Layla's head a second before she was surrounded by darkness.

" Stupid whore." Shane snapped as he restrapped his gun.

She had called his bluff. She knew there was no way he could shoot her straight on. He had hit her on the side of the head and knocked her out instead. Shane scooped her up into his arms and started walking deeper into the woods. He would find a spot, lay her down, and hope a walker would come. He knew one would. She was bleeding from the head wound. The blood would draw one. If a walker didn't kill her, Shane was sure the smack to the side of her head would.

' This is for the best.' Shane said to himself as he walked. ' Baby will only get the group killed, get Lori and Carl killed.' And Shane couldn't allow that to happen. He would do anything to protect her and if that might killing some members of their little group, then so be it.

XXXXXX

Daryl had been pacing back and forth through the camp while he stared into the woods. He was feeling uneasy. Layla and Shane had been gone almost three hours. He wanted to charge in after them but was forced himself to stay at camp. Where the hell was that drive coming from? Why was his stomach upset? Why did he want to run in after her and drag her back to camp? He frowned and turned from the woods. He stalked over to the camp fire pit and plopped down in one of the fold up chairs. He leaned forward, letting his forearms come to rest against his knees as he frowned.

The answer slammed him in the face, suddenly. He stared into the fire while it swirled around him. He felt that way because she was his woman. Daryl's eyes squinted even harder. No, she wasn't his woman. Daryl didn't take a woman or have a girlfriend. She was his mate and he was hers. She was his mate and was carrying his offspring. His jaw started to work back and forward slowly. His offspring inside her was his mark. She was his and when she came back, he would make it known, officially. He would make her know it and the camp.

" Rick!" Shane's terrified yell propelled Daryl up in a flash. Shane broke through the woods as he grabbed everyone's attention.

" Where's Layla?" Daryl yelled as he started running to Shane at the same time everyone else was running. " Where the fuck is Layla?" Shane dropped to his knees, his shirt covered in sweat.

" I'm sorry, Daryl." He said. Carol broke into a loud sob as she covered her mouth.

" Where is she?" Daryl yelled as he grabbed Shane by the shir and hauled him up.

" There was a walker. I didn't see it until it already had her." Shane said. Daryl looked up into the woods as all the air left his body at once. " I'm sorry, Daryl. I'm so sorry." Daryl pushed him away and started towards the woods.

" Daryl, wait!" Rick called out.

" What the fuck for?" Daryl yelled back.

" She was bit, Rick. I saw it. She's dead. She fell down with the thing. It torn into her neck. There was nothing I could do." Shane said. T-Dog, Glenn, and Rick went after Daryl, leaving Shane at his spot.

XXXXXX

As Daryl moved through the woods, his cross bow was up and ready. He was aware that the other men were walking behind him but he didn't give a fuck about them. He needed to find her. He needed to see it with his own eyes. He would search the woods for her until he found her. There was no way he could let his mate and his baby roam around like the rest of the dead. He'd put her down then bury her alone. He would go back to camp and leave. That was it, he was going alone. He was done losing people.

" Daryl, we need to talk about this." Rick said.

" Ain't nothin to talk about. I'm goin to get her. Should have never let her go with that mother fucker." Daryl muttered as they hurried.

" It doesn't make sense. Walkers aren't quiet in the woods. How did Shane not hear it?" T-Dog asked.

" What if he lied?" Glenn asked.

" Will ya'll shut the fuck up?" Daryl snarled.

For an hour they walked quietly. When they came upon the thyme patch, there was a small spattering of blood on the ground. Sickness rushed up into Daryl's throat. Rick laid his hand on Daryl's shoulder but he shook it off and moved away. The other men lowered their weapons. Glenn dropped his head. T-Dog rubbed the back of his neck. Rick stood up with hands on his hips. They had all held out some hope that Shane had been wrong.

" Layla!" Daryl suddenly started screaming into the woods.

His hands were in fists at his sides while he yelled for her over and over again. None of the men tried to stop him. Glenn and T-Dog looked at him with pity in their eyes. Daryl stomped around the thyme field, screaming and yelling. He moved to the woods and crouched down. He was breathing hard as his eyes stung with tears he hadn't let out since he lost Merle. This lost was hitting him harder though. He pushed his palms into his eyes and rubbed them. Why had he waited so long to bond with her? Why had he wasted all that time?

A rustling in the brush pulled his attention up. The men tensed as a whole. Slowly Daryl stood up and brought his cross bow up. Something was coming towards them. It was moving slow as it shuffled through the woods. A stab of fear shot through him. Could he shot her? If she came through the woods as a walker, with her pregnant stomach showing through her shirt, could he put an arrow through her head? His arms started to shake slightly.

Layla broke through and stopped dead in her tracks as the men all either held their breath or whined. The left side her arm and chest was covered in blood. The hair on that side of her head was matted with blood. Her eyes were half closed and she was weaving on her legs. Her arms were hanging loosely at her sides.

" Shane said it torn into her throat." Glenn whispered to T-Dog. " Her throat is fine." Layla blinked and looked down Daryl's cross bow and right into his eyes.

' This is it.' Daryl thought. His arms were shaking slightly. He couldn't do it, he realised. He couldn't shoot her in the head. Daryl was done. He was done losing people. He was done caring about people only to lose them. He would never open himself up again...then Layla took a short breath and closed her eyes.

" Walkers don't breath." T-Dog said.

" Daryl." She whispered. He dropped his arms. She wasn't dead. She wasn't a walker. " Shane hit me." Rick rushed forward when he realized Daryl was frozen to his spot. As he reached her, Layla's legs gave out. He caught her before she hit the ground. Glenn and T-Dog came forward, pushing pass Daryl. Rick wrapped her up in his arms.

" What happen?" He asked.

" Shane. He said I had to die to protect the group. He said the baby would bring walkers to the group and was just another mouth to feed." She said slowly. Daryl shook his head.

" Shane hit you?" He asked. She whined as she nodded. Rick looked at Glenn who was at her other side.

" Take her." He said softly. Carefully they transferred Layla from Rick's arms to Glenn's. Rick stood up and walked over to Daryl. " Calm down, man." He said lowly. Daryl's biceps were tightening as he flexed his muscles in anger.

" He hit her, left her here to die and lied about it." Daryl said through gritted teeth.

" He lied about it and she's here, in front of you, alive. Go to her. We need to get her back to Hershel and let him look at her. He needs to check the baby over." Daryl looked pass Rick to Layla as she lay in Glenn's arms. " Go touch her." Daryl looked back at Rick. " Touch her, touch the baby, you will feel better." Daryl frowned but started to move slowly to her. He came down on his knees beside her. " Give her to Daryl." Rick ordered Glenn.

Daryl's right arm slipped under her knees as Glenn pulled his arm away. His left arm went under her shoulders to replace Glenn's. Glenn and T-Dog stood up. They made their way to Rick to give Daryl and Layla some privacy. Daryl was staring down at her. He pulled her into his lap then moved his arm out from her knees. He placed his hand on top of her stomach. He shook her stomach carefully as he held his breath. A few tense seconds went by before the baby pushed against him. Daryl pulled her into him and dipped his head down with his eyes closed. He squeezed her stomach.

" Baby's movin." He whispered.

" I don't feel good." She whispered back.

" Gonna take you to Hershel now. I'm gonna pick you up and get you help." Daryl whispered. They opened their eyes and looked at each other at the same time.

" Save the baby. No matter what happens to me ever, promise me you will always save the baby." Layla pleaded. Daryl swallowed but nodded. He couldn't save the baby, not right then. Hershel told him the baby won't live outside of Layla at the age it was at. So that meant he had to bust his ass to get her help.

" Hold on." He put his arm back under her knees before he rose up. He turned around and glared at them men. " We get back, you get the mother fucker and lock his ass up then let me deal with him."

" Let's just worry about Layla and the baby right now." Rick said. This couldn't, and won't, go unhandled. Rick knew what had to be done with his ex-best friend. He just hoped he had it in him to do it.

" When he sees us coming back with her, won't he bolt?" T-Dog asked.


	10. Chapter 10

_* Please Review!*_

When the men came out of the wood, Daryl had Layla in his arms with with flannel shirt over her face. Shane was by the fire. He stood up slowly as everyone else rushed forward. Carol, Andrea, and Lori started to cry. Carol covered her face and fell to her knees. Daryl's face was shut down as he walked through the camp. The other men weaved through everyone with Rick coming to Shane.

" You found her." Shane said softly.

" We did." Rick said, glancing at Shane. Shane was watching Daryl as he walked. Layla's arms were hanging loosely on either side of Daryl and her head was back.

" Where is he taking her?" Shane asked.

" To Hershel." Rick said.

" What the fuck for? She's dead, right?" He asked. Daryl was now walking through the field.

" He's thinking about the baby."

" What the hell, Rick? Hershel can't save the baby. Layla was bitten, that means the baby will have gotten infected too. She's dead, so is the baby."

" You know how Daryl is." Rick said. He started to wander over to Lori who looked completely stunned. He took a hold of her elbow and started to led her towards their tent. He dropped his head down and started to whisper. " She isn't dead. Shane lied. He hit her in the head and tried to kill her. He told her the baby was going to get the group killed."

" Why does Daryl have her face covered?" Lori whispered.

" We want Shane to think she is dead so he won't take off while we figure out what to do about him." Rick answered.

XXXXXX

" Daryl, I'm hot." Layla whispered from under his flannel as they moved. He felt her body completely relax in his arms.

" Almost to the house." Daryl said, picking up his pace. When he reached front yard of the house, the door opened as Maggie and Hershel came out. Maggie's face paled as they both started to hurry to Daryl.

" What happen?" Maggie yelled.

" She ain't dead." Daryl said quickly. " But she's hurt."

" What happen?" Hershel asked as he yanked the flannel from her face.

" Sum a bitch Shane hit her in the head, tried to kill her. Her head's bleedin bad."

" Bring her inside. I need to check the baby." Hershel said.

" Baby's movin." Daryl said as he hurried up the stairs.

" Has she been talking?" Maggie asked.

" She was, thinkin she passed out now." Daryl said.

XXXXXX

Daryl had paced in the bedroom, biting into his thumb while Hershel worked. He watched as the vet cleaned up her head, checked her vitals and felt around her stomach. The baby was active and that eased some tension in Daryl's shoulders. He turned and looked out of one of the windows as Rick and T-Dog wrestled Shane to the ground. They fought against him with everyone watching. Rick managed to get his arms behind his back where he handcuffed Shane's wrists. He stood up, yanked Shane up and they started towards one of the barns.

XXXXXX

Layla's head was pounding as she came too. She groaned and her left hand moved through the sheet to her stomach while her right hand went to her eyes. She rubbed them while she pushed her stomach. The baby pushed back and she felt reassurance flood through her. She brought her other hand out from the sheet and both her hands rubbed at her eyes.

" You alright?" Daryl's voice reached her. Layla dropped her hands, opened her eyes and looked down to the end of their bed. He was standing with his legs apart and his right hand holding onto his cross bow strap. Layla frowned as her eyes went straight to his knuckles.

" What happen to you?" She asked. Daryl glanced down at his hand then back up at her.

" Had a talk with Shane." He muttered.

Daryl had stayed in the house until Hershel had Layla completely cleaned up. She hadn't woken up again but Hershel said her vitals were strong, but that she needed to rest. The second Daryl had walked into the barn Shane was being held in, he had snapped. He punched Shane on the left side of his head, right where Shane had hit Layla. He had screamed at Shane, cursed him out then punched him again. Shane's head had rocked to the side. His lip busted up and bleeding. Shane had explained why he had went after Layla. In his mind, his logical had been sound.

_" Mother fucker think you can kill what belongs to me? Think you can kill my baby?" Daryl had spit out while he paced in front of the man._

_" She's going to kill us when that kid comes out. You think I can let that happen to Lori?" Shane said. He leaned to the side and spit out his blood. His hands were handcuffed behind his back. He was against a pole in the barn. Daryl quickly delivered another punch and it resulted in Shane's left eye swollen shut._

_" So you went after Layla? You tried to take what's mine? Ain't no man takes what's mine! She'd had died, I'd had come back and put a bullet in your fucking brain!" Daryl yelled._

" Did you kill him?" She asked as she closed her eyes. She brought both her hands to her stomach.

" Not yet." Daryl said as she rubbed his baby's home.

" Do you think he's right?" She asked.

" Bout what?" He asked while he stared. She opened her eyes and sighed.

" Will the baby get us all killed?" She asked. Daryl's hand tighten on his strap while his left formed a fist at his side.

" Fuck no." He didn't yell it. His voice was rough and low but not from lust. He was angry. Layla took a deep breath and pushed herself up so she was sitting up.

" Does anyone else feel the way he does?" She asked.

" No." Daryl said. " Baby's gonna be just fine. We gonna take care of it, protect it and it's gonna be fine. Fuck him." Layla nodded then whined when she realized what a mistake the movement was.

" Come here. Let me clean your hand." She said as she pushed the blankets off her.

" It's fine." Daryl said. Layla swung her legs over the side of the bed but closed her eyes when her world tilted. Daryl moved around the side of the bed. " Damnit, Layla, lay the fuck down."

" I'm okay." She said.

" No, you ain't. Hershel said you needed to rest." She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

" If I lay down down in the bed, will you let me clean your hand?" She asked. Daryl stood up straighter with a frown.

" Why the hell would you want to do that?" He asked, completely unsure of why she was asking him that.

" Because I care about you. Because you have taken care of me and I haven't been able to take care of you once. Now go and get some water, a rag and some soap while I lay back down." Layla said. Daryl blinked, unused to be ordered around by a woman. She dropped her head, closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

" Lay down first." He said after a few minutes. She nodded and turned in the bed. She brought her legs up and under the blankets. Daryl leaned down and covered her up. She offered him up a small smile.

" My head hurts so bad." She admitted as she closed her eyes.

" Ain't nothin Hershel can give you. Don't want to hurt the baby." Daryl said as he smoothed the blankets over her. " Sorry." He said, dropping his voice.

" It's okay. Small price to pay for the little bug." She said.

" Little bug?" Daryl asked as he stood up straight. Layla smiled and turned over to her left side.

" That's what I call the baby since we don't know what we're having." Layla said in a sigh. Her eyes fluttered open. " Should I be allowed to sleep?"

" Hershel said he don't think you have a concussion. Said you'd be tired from the blood lost." Layla closed her eyes and nodded slowly.

" Go and get the stuff so I can clean you, please." She said quietly. Daryl reached down without thinking. He made a fist to brush his knuckles against her cheek but stopped himself when he was only seconds from touching her. " Do it." She whispered.

" How do you know what I'm doin?" Daryl snapped.

" I can feel the heat coming off your skin. Touch me, please. I need you too." Daryl's jaw went back and forth but he lightly touched her. Layla let her breath out and whimpered quietly.

" What happen with him?" Daryl asked as he carefully sat down on the bed with her.

Daryl listened carefully as Layla replayed the events. His mouth was in a tight line, his hair and face were streaked with sweat. He felt a mixture of pride and panic. He was proud of her for looking Shane and his gun straight in the eye and not backing down. Panic followed the pride when he realized how close he had come to losing her.

" You weren't scared looking at him like that?" Daryl asked. Layla opened her eyes and smiled.

" Fuck yeah I was but I couldn't let him know that." She said. Daryl nodded. That he understand. For people like Shane, you had to stand up and call them out. Shane was like Merle, in his own way.

" You ain't doin shit like that again." Daryl snapped. " You ain't goin off into the wood with anyone but me, you hear me?" He stared down hard at her, the urge to mark her as his started to flow through him again. " You hear me, Layla?"

" I hear you." She said.


	11. Chapter 11

_* Please Review! So I read something today where Reedus said Daryl is like a sidewinder snake, in that he doesn't come directly at you but he'll weasel toward you and then strike. Im kind of making him do that to Layla.*_

For a week they left Shane in the barn, bring him meals and water, because no one was sure what to do. Daryl was beside himself with anger. Layla had wanted to go and see him. She wanted to show him she was still alive and well. Yeah, she wanted to rub it in his face that his plan didn't work but Daryl actually forbid her. They had fought about it with both yelling. Daryl blocked her every attempt to side step him and go to the barn. She hated being told what to do and let him know as much. Daryl spread his legs, planted each one firmly on the ground and crossed his arms over his chest as he stared at her. She yelled in his face. A few times Daryl had thrown his hands up into the air, yelling back. Layla's biggest problem was her temper and her ability to run her mouth for hours. She was almost as bad as Daryl. The fight ended with her storming away from him but he didn't care. He wasn't going to give. He did not want her and Shane in the same place.

She stayed away from Daryl the rest of the day but when they went to bed, the sex they had more then made up for the fight. They had been having sex every night but only with her on her hands and knees with him behind her because he had read in the book it was the best position for the baby. At night, when they were alone, and he thought she was sleeping, he would touch her stomach. It was amazing to him to feel the baby moving around inside her. During the day, he wanted to touch it too but had a hard time doing it. He had a hard time letting anyone see how the baby made him feel. He didn't even have words to say how he was feeling.

At the end of the first week of Shane being in the barn, the group decided to have a meeting. Daryl stood back by the china cabinet because he wanted Shane dead. He didn't trust letting the man go. Layla sat beside Carol at the table. Carol was rubbing her stomach. She touched Layla' stomach a lot. The baby seem to be perking up her so Layla welcomed her touching.

" We need to talk about what we are going to do with Shane." Rick said.

" Don't need to talk bout it." Daryl spoke up. Layla looked up from the table but he was staring at Rick. "Sum a bitch attacked Layla, tried to kill her and the baby. We need to put him down." He glanced over at Layla who offered up a smile. It was small but it spoke volumes to him. She was showing her support to him and it made him feel better. He cleared his throat and stood up straighter as he looked back at Rick. " You ain't got to do it. I'll handle it. It was my family he was messin with, my baby and mate he went after."

" Are you seriously talking about just killing him?" Lori asked in disbelief. She looked from Daryl to Rick and back again. " You can't just kill him."

" He tried to kill me, Lori." Layla spoke up, drawing Daryl's eyes again. She stood up, making Carol's hand dropped from her stomach. " He wanted to shoot me in the head." She placed both her hands on her stomach through her tight white shirt. " He said I should have lost the baby. If someone came at you when you were pregnant with Carl what would you want done to them? How do I know he won't come after the baby once our bug born?"

" Shane won't do that." Lori said. " He won't hurt a defenseless child." Layla started around the table.

" He won't? He put a fucking gun to my head, Lori. He told me to turn around and when I refused, he put it against my forehead. He hit me and left me to die. If I die, so does the baby."

" Layla." Daryl warned when she started to grow louder.

" Now you tell me how you know he won't come after my baby once it's born?" Layla asked in a snap.

" Shane's not a killer." Lori said.

" Open your eyes, Lori! You are not that dumb! He is a killer! He tried to kill me and do you know he told Uncle Dale that he killed Otis?" Daryl came forward and over to Layla. She was getting upset and he wanted to stop it. She had already been through a lot and he didn't want her to be more upset. " He has to go." Lori stood up and shook her head.

" I am not going to listen to this. If you are going to kill him, I want no part of it. I'll be outside." She said, putting her hands up as she walked away. Daryl took a hold of Layla's arm.

" We don't have a choice!" Layla said. Daryl's hand tighten on her arm as he dropped his head.

" Calm down, Layla, now." He ordered in a low voice.

" Calm down? Are you serious?" She asked as she looked up at him.

" Daryl's right, Babygirl." T-Dog spoke up. " You just had an accident." Layla frowned but didn't look away from Daryl. He was staring hard at her. To his surprise, Layla's shoulders dropped, she brought her hands to his sides and slipped her arms around his waist. She brought her head to his chest and hugged him tightly.

" I want to handle Shane." Rick spoke up. Layla closed her eyes and sighed. Slowly Daryl brought his left arm up and around her shoulders. He held her to him, letting her feel his strength and take the comfort in it.

" I don't trust him." Daryl said, meeting Rick's eyes. Rick nodded.

" Neither do I." He said.

XXXXXX

After dinner, Daryl and Layla were walking back to the house. Layla was holding onto his left arm and resting her head against him. Daryl was staring at the barn Shane was in. The plan was for Rick to walk Shane out into the woods. Rick wanted to talk to him, wanted to see if there as anything inside him that was the old Shane. He just couldn't kill him without talking to him first but both Daryl and Rick knew what was going to happen. Daryl wanted to take him out right away but could understand what Rick was doing. Rick needed some closure with his ex-best friend. Daryl trusted Rick that he would do what needed to be done.

" Do you think it's safe that Rick is going out with Shane by himself?" Layla asked.

" Rick's a smart man." Daryl said. He watched as Rick and Shane walked out of the barn. Shane wasn't handcuffed anymore. That wasn't something that Daryl had agreed too but Rick was handling it and Daryl was letting it go. " Come on, let's get in the house." He took a hold of her arm and started to pull her to the house.

" You know, you have a fucked up way of showing affection." Layla said, looking up at him. Daryl frowned as he stopped walking.

" What?" He asked, making Layla smile. She took a hold of his hand and pulled it off her arm. Her right hand then took a hold of his left one. She interlaced their fingers, drawing his eyes to their combined hands.

" This is how couples hold hands. This is how we are going to hold hands and the next time I hug you, put both your arms around me and squeeze me." She said. Daryl was forcing himself to breath slowly as she rubbed her fingers against his. Another feeling, or emotion, was starting to flow through him. Some unknown, unnamed emotion, again. It was warm and made his stomach start to jump. Layla smiled up at him. " And you don't have to wait until I'm sleeping to touch me." Daryl's face flushed when he realized she had known the entire time what he had been doing.

" I..." He started but stopped. Layla's smile widen.

" It's your baby, I'm yours. Touch me when you want." Then she dropped his hand and came to stand directly in front of him. She took his hands and placed them under her shirt, right against her bare skin. "You want to feel it, then do it." She said, dropping her voice down. Daryl frowned as he stared at her stomach, feeling their baby. " Touch me, please, whenever, however, how often you want. I want you too. The little bug wants you too. Sean/Lillian will want to touch you so you need to get used to it."

" I just...just ain't ever had anyone who wanted to touch me before. I ain't used to it." Daryl admitted softly.

" I know and that's okay. I want to help you get used to it. I can be patient and let you get used to it but I'm not going to not touch you anymore. You have people in this group who care about you. I care about you. Our little bug is going to love you." Layla watched as emotions played across his face. He frowned, his face dark. His mouth tighten, then loosen. His throat worked as he swallowed hard. His eyes softened. Layla let go of his hands and brought her hands to either side of his face. She let her thumbs start to stroke his cheeks. " You deserve this. You deserve it and so let yourself take it. Let me care about you." His fingers spread out on her stomach.

" I want too." Daryl admitted. He wanted that more than anything, he just didn't know how to ask for it and admitting that he wanted it made him feel weak. He was embarrassed for needing it.

" I know you do. Everything on your face tells me you want it but you won't let yourself have it so I'm asking. Please, Daryl, let me take care of you. Let me love..."

" Daryl! Layla!" Lori said quickly as she rushed up to them. " I can't find Carl!" Daryl's hands started to slip from her stomach for a second.

" Where was he last?" Layla asked. Daryl brought his hands back up to her stomach, making her want to smile.

" I told him to go to bed. I didn't want him out when Rick and Shane were out and with us moving tomorrow I told him he had to go to bed early. I just went to check on him but he wasn't in the tent." Layla let go of Daryl's face.

" Kid can't be far." Daryl said. He looked back at Layla. " Go on into the house. I'm gonna go look for him."

" Be careful." Layla said, making him nod.

" Thanks, Daryl." Lori said. " I'm going to see if T-Dog and Glenn will help too." She said as she backed away from them. Layla and Daryl looked at each other again.

" I'll be in bed, waiting for you." She said. Daryl dropped his hands from her stomach and nodded, again.

" Alright."

She smiled and started to turn towards the house. Daryl shook his head at himself. Quickly his arm shot out. He grabbed her arm, spun her around and brought her too him. His other hand went into her hair and he kissed her hard. Layla was stunned for a minute but recovered quickly. She grabbed his chest and hauled him against him hard. She opened herself to him. Sparks threw through her the second his tongue touched hers. They twisted around each other. She sucked gently, he groaned loudly.

" Hurry the fuck up." Layla's voice was breathless when they pulled away. " We are so going to have sex tonight so be ready." She licked against his bottom lip, making him thrust his hips forward so she could feel how bad he wanted her.

" Kid can't be far." Daryl groaned out. " Be back soon. You gonna be undressed." It wasn't a questions, it was an order and for once, she didn't mind being told what to do.

She smiled as excitement coursed through her. She opened her mouth to say something to him but a gun shot ripped through the air, stunning them.

_* I know! I know! I always leave you hanging.*_


	12. Chapter 12

_* Please Review! So guess what? I brought Reedus a book called The Crossbow, its all about the history of the cross bow and the different kinds of cross bows there are. Today he made a post on his blog of some gifts he got and my book was there!*_

" House." Was all Daryl had to say.

They started jogging towards the house at the same time the group was running up from their camp site. Daryl wanted Layla safe in case it wasn't Rick who pulled the trigger. He held her hand as tightly as he could without hurting her as they jogged. Hershel and his family came out of the house as they reached it. Daryl pulled her up the stairs.

" What was that?" Hershel asked. He had a shot gun in his hand.

" Hopin it was Rick." Daryl said, allowing him and Layla to slow their pace. He pulled her against his side.

" Has anyone seen Carl?" Lori asked in a panic. " Is he in the house?"

" I haven't seen him." Hershel said.

" You gonna go in the house. I'm goin to look for that kid and Rick. I need to make sure Shane's the one who took the bullet." He said. Layla nodded.

" I understand. Just be careful in case it wasn't." Layla said.

" Stay away from the windows." Daryl warned. A series of moaning pulled all their heads up. Layla turned slowly towards the field as the entire group held their breath. Her hands went behind her to take a hold of Daryl's pant legs as he stood against her back.

" What the hell is that?" She whispered.

" Hershel, get the fuckin guns." Daryl said as a hoard of walkers was making their way across the field towards them. Hershel was on it already, having run back into his house to grab the guns he kept there. Daryl's hands came to her hips. " You go with T-Dog. T-Dog?"

" I got her, my man." T-Dog said, stepping up.

" I want to go with you." Layla said.

" I'm goin for my bike. The noise might draw them away. You can't go on the bike cuz of the baby. It ain't safe for you." Daryl said. " Go!" He yelled before he dashed off the porch. T-Dog grabbed Layla, she grabbed Lori, then everyone took off.

Lori was screaming for Carl at the same time one of the barns went up in flames. T-Dog was running for the truck he was using. Hershel was firing over and over again. His family members were running, everyone was crying. Layla was searching with her eyes as they ran. Walkers were going down quickly but more were coming. As they reached the truck, the roar of Daryl's bike came to them.

" Get them out of here! Go to the highway and wait for me!" He yelled.

" Daryl, wait!" Layla yelled.

But T-Dog grabbed her arm and pushed her into the truck, followed by Lori and Beth who had come up to them. Daryl spared her one last look. He nodded then lifted his legs and took off. Layla's heart was in her throat. She understood what Daryl was saying but being apart in a time like that was killing her, scaring her.

Around and around they went, with T-Dog firing out the window and Beth sobbing loudly. Lori's left arm was around the girl's shoulder as she was sitting by T-Dog. Lori and Layla were gripping hands. Layla had big silent tears slipping from her eyes. Her free hand was moving from her stomach to the window of the door. She had lost sight of Daryl.

" I'm sorry I yelled at you." Layla said. Lori squeezed her hand.

" I'm sorry I was so blind to Shane." She said as T-Dog took off down the road. No one said a thing until they realized he wasn't going towards the highway.

" Turn around." Layla said. " Daryl said to go to the highway."

" I know what he said." T-Dog said.

" Then turn around." Layla said, looking at him.

" Road might be thick with them. I ain't chancing it." He said.

" Daryl is going to expect us to be there, turn around!" Layla ordered. Her voice was raising up in her panic.

" Rick will head there too." Lori spoke up.

" I'm sorry, ladies but I'm not turning around." T-Dog said. At once Layla and Lori started to yelling, getting louder and louder until Layla slammed her hands down on the dashboard.

" Turn this fucking truck around right fucking now or stop it and let me out! I will walk there if I have too!" She yelled. T-Dog looked at her and, seeing her determination, he slammed on his brakes. When the truck was slowed down enough, he did a U-turn and they started towards the highway.

XXXXXX

Layla paced in front of T-Dog's truck while Beth laid across the seat. Lori was crouched down and T-Dog was leaning against it. They were all staring in the direction of the highway. Layla's stomach was upset and she wanted to burst into tears when two cars crested over the small hill. Lori stood up straight and covered her mouth. Layla's heart dropped and she covered her stomach. The baby moved under her hands, making her whine, almost whimper out. When the cars stopped, Rick and Carl stepped out. Carl started running towards Lori. Maggie and Glenn where in the next car. Hershel had been with Rick and Carl.

" Where is Daryl?" Layla asked. Glenn was making his way towards her.

" I didn't see him." He said gently. Layla bit into her lower lip. " I'm sorry, Layla."

" He'll come for me." She said as she nodded. " I know he will."

The group gathered around each other, asking how everyone was and who was lost. Layla was still pacing. Hershel had tried to get her to calm down but she won't hear about it. She would close her eyes and hold her breath. Then let the breath out, look down the road and start to pace again. Hershel went back to the group but kept his eyes on her. After a few more minutes, she stopped by the truck and closed her eyes. Her right hand went to the truck and her left one went to her stomach.

" Hershel!" She called out. The group broke apart and went to her quickly. " Something is wrong!" Hershel cradled her stomach in his hands. He frowned while they waited.

" We need to make her lay down, now. She is having a contraction."

" I can't lay down! I have to wait for Daryl!" She said as she felt herself stating to fall apart. Tears were free falling.

" You need to take care of this baby. If you have it now, it will die." Hershel said.

XXXXXX

Daryl was covered in sweat, from the sleeves of his long sleeve, flannel shirt to his vest as he and Carol sped down the road. He found himself praying that T-Dog went to the highway. He had seen the truck speed away from the screen and he just hoped the man had the sense enough to follow his direction. When he and Carol reached the highway, he slowed down and started walking the bike. His heart dropped when he saw the truck. She was there, his mate was there. Rick and T-Dog were making their way towards Daryl and Carol as he reached them. Daryl shut the bike off and kicked out the kick stand. Rick reached out and the men grasped forearms.

" Layla's in the back of the truck." Rick said quietly.

" Why?" Daryl asked as he and Carol dismounted from the back.

" She's having some contractions." Rick said. Daryl looked to the truck and frowned.

" Baby comin?" He asked.

" Hershel doesn't think right now but if they don't stop, we could have a problem. She needs to see you." Rick said.

They dropped arms and started towards the truck. Daryl's heart was in his throat and his steps were heavy. He didn't know what to expect and he was scared. As he started around to the back of the truck, he could hear her trying to take breaths as she cried. Panic and fear, feelings he knew well from his childhood, were starting through him. Layla was laying in the center of the truck. Hershel was on her right side, rubbing her arm and holding her hand. Lori was on her left, holding her hand. They were both talking quietly to her.

Daryl's hand came to rest against the bed of the truck, making them all jump and look at him. A fresh round of tears started down Layla's face as he walked. He had locked eyes with her. His hand slid down the truck bed while he moved. No one would say anything. Daryl pulled himself into the bed so Lori stood up. Daryl was frowning as he passed Lori who was walking down to the truck. He crouched down and took a hold of Layla's left hand in his right. His left hand came to rest against her stomach. He was well aware that everyone was staring at him and waiting for him to talk. He looked up and met Hershel's eyes then looked down at Layla.

" That's enough now." He said, quietly. " That's enough with the tears."

" You made it." She said softly.

" Told you I'd be here. Ain't no need for that cryin. Time to calm down now." He said. Layla clamped her mouth together to hold in the sob as she nodded.

" The contractions aren't bad but we need to keep her down for a little bit." Hershel said. " Her water didn't break and I don't think as of right now the contractions have done anything but we still need to be careful." Daryl looked at him and nodded.

" Then that's what she does." Daryl said. He looked down at her as he rubbed her stomach. " You hear that? You gonna lay here til Hershel tells you otherwise. Gotta keep the baby safe." She squeezed his hand and nodded again. Daryl continued to rub her while he looked up at Rick. " What's the plan, Boss?"

They decided to spend the rest of the night in the woods but knew they needed to move away from the road. Although it seemed that Layla's contractions had completely stopped, no one wanted to take any changes. She moved to the end of the truck then slipped into Daryl's arms. He carried her, fireman style to Rick's car. Rick opened the trunk and Daryl climbed into the back of the station wagon. He laid her down gently and asked Rick a few minutes of privacy with her. The group was milling around as Rick walked away.

" You feelin better?" He asked. She nodded. " Shit," he breathed out as he shook his head, " you gotta be careful, Layla. I ain't gonna let you lose this baby."

" I got scared. You weren't coming." Layla said.

" I was comin! You just got impatient!" He said so sharply that Layla pulled away. " I ain't gonna lose you or this baby, you hear me? I ain't, so you need to get your ass in check and keep it there!"

Without another word Daryl left her to go to his bike. Layla watched him as he walked away. The tension in his shoulders was tight. She took a deep, shaky breath. She couldn't be mad at him. Daryl was experiencing things she knew he had never experienced before. He was scared, she could see it. He was scared and worried about her and the baby. Layla started to smile in the dark as she wiped her tears away. If he was feeling that, it meant he cared about her. Layla closed her eyes and covered her stomach. He cared about her and their baby.


	13. Chapter 13

_* Please Review! Sorry, I kind of stalled here. I know how I want to end this story but Im having a hard time filling in the middle stuff. Thanks to JTellersOldLady for talking to me! If anyone has any ideas of where youd like to see them go, let me know!*_

Lori rode in the back of the station wagon with Layla as they drove. They were both propped up against the back of the seat. Daryl was driving his bike behind them with Carol at his back. Behind Daryl and Carol was T-Dog in the truck with Hershel and Beth. behind T-Dog was Glenn and Maggie. Rick and Carl were in the front seat of the station wagon.

" Does it bother you that Carol is on the bike with him?" Lori asked quietly. Layla shook her head.

" No." She said.

" I used to think there something between them, before we found out about you two of course." Lori said, making Layla smile.

" Me too. Right after Sophia went missing, I was walking towards my tent when Daryl and Carol came out of the woods. Daryl stopped and looked at me as I stopped walking. I was stunned and it did cross my mind that they had been messing around. Carol seemed to notice that we weren't moving. Daryl was staring at me and I actually felt like I couldn't breath. I was upset and I thought I was going to throw up." She said.

" You realized you cared about him." Lori said.

" Oh yeah, I mean, I knew I cared about him, I knew I liked him before that, but to see him with someone else, I was shocked. So we were just staring at each other for a few seconds before I just turned and walked away. I didn't know what to say and at the time, I wasn't sure how I was feeling. Later on, after dinner, Carol came up to me. She said she just wanted me to know that nothing had happen between them."

" And what did you say?" Lori asked.

" I tried to act like I didn't know why she was telling me that but she saw through it. She said I looked upset to see them together. She said Daryl got mad when I walked away. I guess he started swearing as he walked away from her. She said she had been watching him for a while and that he watched me all the time. She told me she thought Daryl had feelings for me and told me to go easy with him, that he was damaged." Layla said.

" But you already knew that, I mean, we all know that." Lori said, making her nod.

" That night, I was in my tent, and it was his turn to come to me. We traded nights until he moved away from us. Anyway, I was laying down when my tent started to unzip. He walked in, zipped it closed then looked at me. He didn't say anything for a few minutes. He shifted back and forth a little, staring at the ground, then said, ' I ain't messin with Carol. I ain't fuckin her or nothin.' " She said in her best Daryl voice, making Lori laugh. " I told him that I knew that. He took his cross bow off then said, ' Ain't like that with her.' "

" You do his voice well." Lori said. Layla laughed.

" That night, when he thought I was sleeping, he started playing with my hair, which he never did. He was touching my shoulder and arm. He never touched me outside of sex. He touched me for a really long time before he got up and left. From that night on, things were different between us. He was more gentler, softer almost. He took his time. I started noticing how he looked at me outside our tents, he talked to me little more and...I don't know, it was just different."

" I can't image Daryl gentle or soft." Lori commented.

" Shit!" Rick called out, making both women freeze.

" What's wrong?" Lori called out.

" I'm running out of gas." He called pulling over the side of the road.

They had decided to park for the night. Rick was a wreck. The group was unsure and scared. Daryl stared hard the former cop, almost refusing to look at Layla she felt. Rick confessed to killing Shane and to Layla's surprise, Lori was upset. The news that shocked her the most was learning that they were all infected with the walker virus. Daryl's eyes went to her face as she covered her stomach with hands.

Rick decided they were camp for the night. They drove into the woods a little and parked all the cars and truck in a circle so they would have some protection. Layla stayed in the back of Rick's station wagon. She was caressing her stomach while she stared down at it. A million thoughts were swirling around in her head. Was her baby alright? Would it come out as a walker? She started to cry with her chest tight. She laid down and stared out of the car at the small fire they had built. Daryl was staring at her but she didn't really see anyone. She laid on her side, her hands running slowly up and down her tummy. Finally, he stood up and made his way over to her.

" You alright?" He asked. She jumped and looked up at him.

" I don't know yet." She said softly. " Will you lay with me?" Daryl frowned and stood up straight.

" Need to check the woods." He muttered. Man, he wanted to crawl in the car and cuddle her up but he didn't move, until she asked,

" Please." Her eyes were dark and filled with unshed tears. He held his breath why they looked at each other. Daryl sighed and looked back at the group a second before he climbed in with her. She moved over to give him more room. Daryl laid down on his back, putting his hands under his head. Layla curled up against him, putting her head on his chest. " Put your arms around me." Daryl frowned into the darkness but did what she wanted. His arms circled her and he felt her relax into him more. " What's going to happen to our baby? Is it going to be born a walker?" Daryl squeezed her hard.

" Hell no." He said. " Baby's gonna just fine. Don't even talk like that." He said.

" What about all that stuff we collected? It's all at the farmhouse."

" I'll figure sumthin out." He said.

" Daryl,"

" I'll fuckin figure it out." He snapped. They didn't talk again for the rest of the night. Without thinking, Daryl's right hand went into her hair and to her neck. His fingers started to make slow circles against her skin until she fell asleep.

XXXXXX

In the morning, when Layla woke, the warmth she had against her the entire night was gone. She looked behind her and found that Daryl was gone. She sat up slowly and looked through the back window. Daryl had his back to her as he stood by the camp fire. Most of his weight was on his left leg. She could tell that his arms were crossed over his chest. Rick was facing her and he was talking as he stared at Daryl. Daryl was nodding slowly.

Layla sighed and started to gather up her hair. She twisted it around the back of her head and made a messy bun of it. Then she turned and looked over the seat. Carl was curl up, sleeping quietly. Carefully and quietly, Layla turned and opened the back door of the station wagon, pulling Daryl's and Rick's attention to her. She slipped out of the car as they both started towards her. Layla turned and shut the door then faced them again.

" How are you feeling?" Rick asked.

" I'm okay." Layla said.

" Should let Hershel look at you." Daryl said.

" Yeah, okay. What's going on? You two looked pretty serious." Layla asked.

" I know this area. Down the road a bit is a prison." Rick explained. " I think we should go and check it out. Maybe worth something to us." Layla nodded.

" Okay, sounds good. Does everyone else know?" She asked.

" Not yet. I was telling Daryl and I'm going to tell you to, I am going to that prison. It's not up for discussion. You are either going or not. We aren't going to vote on it or talk about it first." Rick said.

" I'm going where you go, Rick. I trust you." Layla said, knowing Daryl felt the same way. Rick nodded and reached out to rub her arm.

" Let me get Hershel, okay?" He said gently. She smiled but nodded.

" Thanks." She said. Rick patted her then walked away.

" Got some squirrel. It's all cooked up. You need to eat." Daryl said. " You don't eat you know you're gonna throw up." Layla put her hands in her pockets as she looked at him.

" Are you still mad at me?" She asked. He shook his head.

" Ain't been mad." He said. He looked over her head and placed his hands on his hips. " I was...not mad." Layla smiled. That was as close to him admitting he had been worried as she was going to get and she knew it.

" Come on, I'm starving." Layla said as she started forward. She patted Daryl's stomach as she walked past him. Daryl turned and watch her walk towards the fire. He frowned hard.

" Layla." He said, making her turn to look at him. Her rounding tummy, drawing his eyes. She smiled at him, making him hold his breath.

" I know, Daryl. I know." She said. She turned back towards the fire. Daryl let out his breath and started towards her.

XXXXXX

After everyone was awake and had eaten what Daryl had been able to catch, Rick told them about the prison. Everyone was given a choice, follow him or stay. While he talked, Layla leaned against Daryl. He let his left arm dangle over her shoulders. She put both arms around his waist. Hershel had checked her over the best he could. He felt around her stomach, feeling the baby move but no contractions and decided she could be up and walking around as long as she didn't feel any cramping.

After everyone had made up their minds, people spilt. Layla, Lori and Carl went into Maggie's car. Carol and Daryl went to his bike and Rick was in the back of T-Dog's truck with T-Dog, Hershel, and Beth in the cab. Carol had said she felt strange being on Daryl's bike when it should be Layla instead. Both Hershel and Daryl said no though. Layla didn't even try and fight them. The bike wasn't safe for her and she knew it.

As they drove down the road, the massive prison loomed up ahead. Everyone held their breath. Daryl was in the lead, the T-Dog, then Maggie. No one was sure what to do or say. The tension was thick throughout the group. The prison could either be a great idea or a total bust. If it didn't work out for them, no one was sure where they would go next.


	14. Chapter 14

_* Please Review! *_

To their surprise, as they came up to the giant gates, they started to open. Everyone tensed up, not sure what to expect. As soon as it opened enough for them to see inside, Merle and a few men started towards them, stunning everyone. Merle was grinning. Daryl turned his bike off and kicked out the kick stand as Merle let out a holler.

" Well, I never expected to see you again, Boy!" He explained.

" How the hell did you get here?" Daryl asked in disbelief as he walked up to his brother.

" Found my way, same as you." Merle said. " Who you got there?" He asked, looking past Daryl to the group who were still in car. He looked at Carol then leaned into Daryl. " You hittin that?" Daryl looked back at Carol who was still perched on his bike then at Merle again.

" No." Daryl said. Merle's eyebrows went up.

" Then what the hell you got her on your bike for?" He asked.

" You gonna let us in there or not?" Daryl snapped. Merle narrowed his eyes in a very Dixon fashion.

" Depends, who you got with you?" Merle asked.

" Some of the same people as before." Daryl said.

" Like who?" Daryl wanted to lose his cool because Merle was being Merle. He was trying to control the situation. He was trying to let Daryl know that he was in charge and could turn them away if he wanted too. Daryl wanted to be excited to see him brother but Merle was already making it hard for him.

" Merle Dixon? Is that your nasty ass that's holding us up?" Layla asked as she came up to them. Merle's eyes went right to her stomach as he grinned. Merle and Layla had always had a mutual understanding. She took everything he said with a grain of salt. He gave her shit, she gave it back. At first Merle had be pissed at her but over time, he had learned to laugh it off.

" Well, Darlin, look at you. Went and got yourself knocked the fuck up. Who's that bastard's daddy?" Layla smiled as she touched her stomach.

" This would be a Dixon baby." She said, gently touching Daryl's arm with her other hand. Merle's mouth dropped.

" Well, I'll be damned." Merle said. He let out a roar of laughter and smacked Daryl's arm. " Dog gone, lil brother! Your dick does work after all! Why don't y'all go ahead and bring your cars and shit in. Come on, Layla." He extended his arm to her with Daryl tensing up right away. Layla smiled and took his arm, letting Merle lead her into the prison.

Daryl went back to his bike and mounted it. He started it up and led the group into the prison. An uneasy feeling crept over him as the gate slid shut and the lock was engaged. His eyes were on Merle as he introduced Layla around. Merle had always made comments to Daryl about how much he wanted to fuck Layla. He always made dirty, nasty comments about the things he'd make Layla do to him and how he thought she would respond to him. He had even made advantages to her which Layla had brushed off. Daryl didn't trust Merle around her. He knew Merle knowing she was pregnant with Daryl's baby would not stop him from bothering her.

" Well, lucky for you, we have some rooms free so let me show you around." Merle said as everyone got out of their cars. Merle's eyes narrowed as he took in Rick and T-Dog. " You two still around?" He snapped sharply.

" Glad to see you too, Merle." Rick said, quickly coming towards them.

" Is it now? Can't image why since they last time I saw you, you left me for dead." Merle said.

" We came back for you." Layla spoke up, pulling Merle's eyes to her face.

" You did?" He asked in surprise. She nodded.

" We did. Daryl, Rick, T-Dog, Glenn, and I did. We followed your blood trail up until you took the van." She said.

Daryl would never forget that day. They had almost lost Glenn, he had lost his brother and the camp had been attack. They had lost members, Jim had been bit, and Layla came to his tent for the first time. Her emotions had been raw and her legs had been spread. He had been shocked but it went away quickly when she yanked her shirt off. He had taken his stress out between her legs and she had taken everything he gave her and returned to him the next night, and the night after that and after that.

" You came lookin for old Merle, huh?" He asked. Layla nodded. " I guess that changes some shit, don't it?"

" I would think so." She said. Merle slipped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in tight.

" Come on then." He said. He smiled as he looked up at the group again. " My brother's baby mama got herself a point. Let's get you guys some rooms, some showers and food."

Hershel and Beth were going to be sharing a room, Glenn and Maggie were together, T-Dog and Carol, Rick and his family, then Daryl and Layla. The prison had housed guards and their families so there were plenty of rooms to go around as well as supplies, like clothes, toothbrushes, toothpaste and soaps. Daryl could tell something was off with Merle but he wasn't sure what. His brother looked sober and clean but his eyes had been shifting around.

Inside their room, Daryl and Layla had their own bathroom. She peeled her clothes off and went right into the bathroom while Daryl sat on the bed. He wanted to go in after her but didn't let himself. Her contractions still fresh in his mind and he didn't want to do anything that would start them up again. She was lucky he was letting her walk around instead of chaining her to the bed. He refused to knowledge her no matter how many times she called out to him from under the water. When she came out of the bathroom with a towel around herself, he hurried passed her and shut himself into the room. He locked the door so she won't try and come in after him. If he didn't see her naked, he could control himself. But the control would snap the second she would drop her towel and he knew it.

" Daryl?" He heard Layla call from the other side of the bathroom door. She knocked and he closed his eyes so he won't open the door. " Are you okay?"

" Fine." He gritted out.

XXXXXX

Over the next few weeks they all settled into the prison. It was taken care of by other survivors who had come together. Daryl was still on edge, with nothing easing him. Layla was trying her hardest to get him to bed her but Daryl refused. He was nervous even though she had no other problems. Hershel continued his weekly checks on her and everything seemed to be going well.

" Whoa, Layla." Carl said as she waddled into the mess hall one morning. " You got big over night." Daryl looked up from the table he had sitting on. The kid was right. She was 20 weeks pregnant and it did seen like she had blown up over night.

" Oh, gee, thanks, Carl. You're so sweet." She said with a roll of her eyes.

She had taken to wearing some of Daryl's shirts and that morning she was wearing one of his cream colored, long sleeve, long john shirts and some jeans she had borrowed from one of the other women there. Her hands were cupping her stomach, drawing his eyes right to it. He had to admit it to himself, the bigger she was getting, the harder it was for him to keep his hands off her. She looked more sexy then he had ever hoped she could look.

" That's not nice." Lori said to Carl.

" I'm sorry, Mom." Carl said.

Layla smiled and sat down beside Daryl. He nudged over the plate of food he had fixed for her. Like she did every morning, Layla let her right hand slide down his left leg to his knee. She squeezed it then slid it back up his inner thigh. She found him quickly in his pants and squeezed him, making Daryl sit up straight and clear his throat. He made a grab for her hand to pull her off him but Layla let him go and grabbed her fork. Daryl looked around at the table as everyone started eating again. He leaned down so only Layla could hear him.

" You best stop grabbin me like that." He snapped. She smiled and looked up at him.

" Jut trying to remind you, and me, what got us in this position." Layla said.

" Why do we have to go through this every mornin?" He asked. Layla leaned into him and pretended to be looking past his shoulder.

" If you would just give it up to me again, we won't have too." She whispered.

She turned her head towards him and flicked her tongue out and behind his ear. With a muted groan, Daryl shot back away from her. His eyes were on fire as he glared at her. Layla smiled sweetly up at him. He turned towards the table and snatched up his fork. He brought both arms to the table, making her smile as she looked at her own plate. Daryl looked around at the table then back at his plate.

" You know why we ain't doin shit." He muttered.

" Boring, boring, don't care, don't care." Layla said. " I'm fine. You just need to stop being a big baby."

" Darylina's bein a big baby?" Merle said as he suddenly came up behind them. " Tell me sumthin at ain't new." Merle plopped down right in between Daryl and Layla, nudging his brother over to give himself more room. " What's wrong there, Sweetpea? My brother not takin care of his manly duties?"

" Merle!" Lori snapped. " Please, Carl is sitting right here." Merle sneered at her.

" Then tell your kid to get lost." He smarted off.

" Merle." Daryl warned, making his older brother look at him.

" What?" He asked. " If you were handlin your job as a man, we wouldn't have to have this talk."

" Merle," Layla started, making Merle look at her. " Chill out."

" Me?" Merle asked as he threw up his hand. " Daryl's the one not doin you like he should be."

" Damn this all to hell." Daryl muttered as he stood up and grabbed his plate. He stormed away from the table. Layla shook her head at her plate as Merle started to laugh.

" What a baby." Merle said.

" You know, you don't have to ride his ass so much." Layla said as she gathered up her eggs.

" Of course I do." Merle said. " Just because the boy got you pregnant don't mean he's a man." Layla shook her head as she started to eat. A second later, Daryl's hand wrapped around her left arm and he hauled her up.

" Let's go." He snapped.

Daryl pulled her straight out of the mess hall with his face dark. He was pissed off and she knew better then to try and calm him down. Wherever he was dragging her too, Layla was going to go quietly. Merle had been doing his best to piss Daryl off since they started staying at the prison and it had been working. Daryl was more angry then ever.

When they reached their room, Daryl dug his key out of his pocket, still clutching her arm. Layla was gearing up for one of two things. They were either going to fight with him screaming and pacing or they were going to have hot, angry sex. She was praying for the sex because she needed it badly. Daryl pushed their door in, pulled her into the room, the followed after her. He slammed the door shut, locked it then faced her. Layla was backing up towards the bed. She was already excited. She knew the look he had. Angry sex it was going to be.

Daryl stalked her with his blue eyes flashing. His right arm went around her waist, his left hand went into her hair. His mouth was hot and punishing when it greeted hers but Layla welcomed it. His hand pulled her hair hard as he turned them so her back was facing the bed. His tongue moved in her mouth like rapid fire. It darted in then out, twisting around one way then the other.

" Get your clothes off!" He snarled out. " You want me, you're gettin me."

Layla's face was flushed, she was breathless, and her eyes were wide as she grabbed her shirt and pulled it off. At the same time Daryl was working his pants. He undid them, allowing the cargo pants to drop to the floor. Layla's attention went right to his erection which was sticking out of the slit of his boxers. He was hard and ready for her. He was jutting up, proud and hot.

His hands came to her stomach then. She looked up at his face but he was staring at their baby. With his fingers spread, he squeezed her. The baby started to reposition it's self and kick against him. Daryl's lips parted and his breath left him hard, causing his chest to deflate. Layla's heart rate picked up, but not from arousal. He hadn't touched her stomach since the farmhouse. He seemed almost scared to touch it.

The top of her stomach moved and he moved his hand to the spot. His chest was moving slow as it rose and fell. His entire attention was on the baby. Layla spared a glance to his boxers and saw he was growing softer and softer. A part of her was disappointment because she knew that they weren't going to be having sex but a bigger part of her was just glad that he was touching her. He had been so angry and stressed that they had hardly been talking.

" Baby needs things." He muttered as he watched his hands.

" Yeah." She said softly.

" I need to get it shit." He sighed and shook his head. " Hershel said baby comin in 16 to 20 weeks. Merle says I ain't gonna be a good daddy. He says I'm not man enough to be a daddy."

" Well don't listen to Merle." Layla said with a frown. " He's stupid." Daryl's eyes shot up to her face.

" That's my brother, you talkin bout." He snapped.

" I understand that but that doesn't give him the right to talk to you like that. You're going to be a great dad." Daryl took a few deep breaths with his eyes squinting.

" Merle said the baby might come out with a tan." He said. It was Layla's turn to narrow her eyes.

" What are you saying?" She asked. Daryl stepped away and bend down to grab his pants so he won't have to look at her.

" Merle said the baby might come out with a tan or maybe some chopsticks in his hand." He muttered.

" You have got to shitting me." Layla said. " Are you trying to say this baby might be T-Dog's or Glenn's?"

" Ain't to hard to believe." He muttered as he fixed his pants. " Ain't like you and me were a thing. You could have been slutin around with anyone."

" If you believe that then you can get the hell out right fucking now." She snapped. Daryl buttoned up and looked carefully at her. " I'm serious, Daryl. You better tell me you don't believe that and say you're fucking sorry right now." Daryl took a deep breath and straighten up.


	15. Chapter 15

_* Please Review! Remember, Merle has controlled Daryl his whole life. Merle has a strong pull on Daryl, according to Reedus.*_

" How the hell do I know who's baby that is?" Daryl snapped. Layla reared back like he had slapped her in the face.

" How could you say that to me?" She asked softly. Daryl shrugged his shoulders and looked down. " I can not even look at you right now!" She suddenly screamed out, making Daryl jump. She hit him in the chest with both her fists, pushing him away from her hard.

" Layla, calm down." Daryl said as he tried to grab her wrists.

" Fuck you!" She yelled as she wrench away from him. " That's why you won't touch me anymore, isn't it! You think this baby isn't yours!"

" Layla!" He yelled. As she pounding into his chest over and over again. " Stop!"

" You're a dick, Daryl Dixon! You know that!" She yelled. Layla turned from him and stalked over to the door. When she reached it, she turned so they were facing each other. She had tears running down her face and he hadn't even known she had started crying. " When you decide to stop letting Merle control you, come and find me and you better make it fast because believe it or not, you're about to become a dad."

Then she turned and unlocked the door. As she walked out, Daryl wanted to go after her but he stayed rooted to his spot. He put his hands on his hips and stared at the door as she slammed it shut. Why the hell did he say that shit to her? Merle had said it to him but Daryl didn't believe it. He knew the baby was his, there was no doubt in his mind and he had said as much. He had watched her closely, before and after they started sleeping together. She hadn't liked Shane and had always kept her distance from him. Dale was her blood relation. She treated Glenn like he was a child and she hadn't shown T-Dog anything but friendship. That baby was his.

XXXXXX

Daryl had asked around and knew that she had went to Carol's room. She was locked up tight with Carol and Maggie and they had kicked T-Dog out of the room. Daryl spent the day, roaming around the prison. Rick and Hershel had tried to come to him but Daryl had all but growled at them. He had nothing to say and didn't want to hear anything.

Layla hadn't come down for lunch but Carol assured him that she was going to bring his mate something. By dinner time Daryl needed to see her. He quietly took the the plate Carol had made for her, and Carol's key, and went to the room. He didn't bother to knock on the door when he reached it. He knew his Layla. If he knocked and said it was him, she wouldn't let him in. Daryl took a deep breath before he opened the door.

His Layla. His Layla and his baby.

Layla was sitting in a chair by the window in Carol and T-Dog's room. She was staring out of the window with her hand rubbing her stomach when she heard the door open. She sighed hard but didn't look away from the window. She wasn't in the mood to eat but she knew the baby needed it. She missed a meal, so did the baby.

" I think I know what I'm having" She said. " I can't say why or how I know but I just feel it. Did you have that with Sophia?" She asked as she closed her eyes and sighed again. A plate was set down on the table a second before his scent went over her. Daryl watched as her lips parted and her hand stilled on her tummy. Slowly, Daryl sat down in the chair by her, never taking his eyes from her face. " What do you want, Daryl? You going to accuse me of fucking my uncle too?" She said when she opened her eyes.

" No." Daryl said. Layla swallowed then looked at him. His right knee was touching her left one.

" Then what do you want?" She asked in a flat tone. Daryl pushed the plate towards her.

" I'm...sorry." He said. Layla frowned and shook her head.

" For what?" She asked. Daryl cleared his throat and sat up straight as he looked away.

" For sayin that shit." He said.

" Look at me when you say it." She said, making him look back at her quickly.

" I'm sorry for sayin the baby ain't mine and sayin you were sluttin around." He said quietly. " I know the...bug, is mine." Layla sighed and shook her head again.

" I don't get it, Daryl. Why do you let Merle do that to you? Why do you let him treat you like shit? Why do you let him try and destroy things for you?" She asked. Daryl sat back and looked back out the window.

" Just used to it." He said quietly after a while. " After our Mama died when I was a teen, Merle and our Daddy was all I had. Merle, took care of me when our Daddy was too drunk. With our Pa gone, Merle is all the kin I have." Layla leaned forward and let her hand come to rest against his leg.

" Not anymore." She said. He looked back at her. " This baby is your new kin. Your blood is running through the bug's veins, right now. Our group cares about you. Carol and I were beside ourselves when you moved away from us. When you started to shut down, I still came to you, didn't I? Carol came and tried to talk to you. It wasn't because we didn't care. It wasn't all because I wanted to get laid. We were worried, we cared. You need to stop with him. You need to stop letting him control you. Merle pulls the strings with you and that has to stop. You are going to be a father, you are a father. You have to stand up to him."

Daryl nodded after a few minutes. Layla started to sit back. As her hand started to slip from him, Daryl's own hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. He pulled her towards him to make her touch him again. They stared hard at each other. She took a hold of his pant leg and he kept a strong grip on her wrist.

" I'm gonna try harder." He reassured her. Layla nodded.

" Okay." She said softly. " I need one more thing from you."

" What?" Daryl asked.

" We need to start having sex." Daryl's eyebrows went up as his hand tighten on her wrist. " I need it. I'm fine, I have been fine, and I'm tired of us not having sex. I'm done with it. I'm pregnant, my hormones are out of control and if you don't fuck me, I just might die." She finished up with a serious look on her face. Daryl nodded slowly.

" Guess we better go to our room then." He said, surprised at how her face lighten up.

XXXXXX

He was on his side, against her back as they laid in their bed. His left arm was straight out on the bed, under her neck. Her right leg was up and he was holding it by her inner thigh. He had it draped over his hip as he piston in and out of her. Her right arm was around his neck and she was pulling his hair. Daryl was sweating while she was moaning out. He was frowning with his teeth smashed together while his hips pumped harder than he had wanted them too but he was powerless to stop the movement. It felt too warm, too wet and too good to stop. She came in a hot, blinding mess, bring out his orgasm. Instead of his body freezing with it, he continued to thrust, drawing out the orgasm harder then ever for him. His tongue swiped across his bottom lap as he forced himself to breath. Her hand was opening and closing in his hair. Afterwards, he wondered to himself why he had held back from her, again. A sense of peace went over him and he felt like they would be okay.

And they were, for a week. During the day, they walked together, holding hands and talking quietly. She would grip his hand in hers and use her other hand to hold onto his arm. Daryl wasn't missing the snide comments Merle was muttering or the nasty looks he was sending their way, but he was choosing to ignore them. Layla didn't seem to notice them so Daryl was going to let it go. And he was trying his hardest to ignore the doubts Merle was creating in him.

At night, after dinner and after they went back to their room, Layla would sometimes take a bath. Daryl would wait at their bed, shifting his position back and forth because when he knew she was naked, he had a hard time not going to her. Sometimes he would wait until she came out, sometimes he would go into the bathroom and watch her. Neither way ended the same, with him losing himself inside her.

" So you really think that baby is yours?" Merle asked him during patrol one day. Daryl looked down to the yard from the prison. Layla was standing with Carol and Maggie.

" I know it is." He said.

" You know, it don't matter none if it is or not. What you think is gonna happen when it's born? You think it's gonna love you? You think that woman gonna love you?" Merle asked. Daryl's mouth tighten to hold back his answer. Merle patted his shoulder and leaned in close to Daryl. " Ain't no one gonna love you but me. Don't really matter what you think or what you want to happen." T-Dog came up to Layla and was smiling at her. He touched her stomach.

" She cares bout me." Daryl grunted in a low voice.

" Does she?" Merle asked why they watched her together. She was smiling down at her tummy while talking with T-Dog.

" She does." Daryl said.

" Does she know everything there is to know bout you?" Merle asked. Daryl's mouth formed a line, making Merle laugh. " She don't. Where the hell does she think you got those scars from?"

" She ain't ever asked." Daryl muttered.

" She ain't asked you? Well, you know why, don't you, dummy?" Merle asked. Daryl was staring at Layla as she looked up at T-Dog. " Because she pities you."

" She don't." Daryl said but his voice was uncertain. He knew she knew about them. They had had sex completely naked before. He hadn't wanted too but he had ripped his shirt off in the middle of it one time and she had almost cum just at the sight of him. She had touched his chest, raked her nails down it and his back but never knowledge his scars.

" Of course she does, why else would she not ask about them?" Merle said.

" Think she loves me." Daryl answered softly.

" Oh you do? And why's that? What is it about you to love? Nothing. She don't love you. She might love what your mouth and cock do for her but hell, I could eat her out and get that bitch off but that don't mean she loves me. She don't love you, she pities you." Merle wrapped his hand around Daryl's neck and pulled his little brother to him. " The only one who's ever gonna take care of you, is me. I'm the one who loves you, not her. If she wasn't popping out your kid, she'd leave your ass. Face it, Darylina, you ain't smart enough for her. You ain't good enough. If this was the world before the walkers, that bitch won't have looked your way. You pities you for your fucked up chest, she stays with you so you'll take care of that runt inside her. Best thing you can do if to leave her ass and come back to me. Let old Merle take care of you like I always have." He said.


	16. Chapter 16

* _Please Review!*_

Carol and Layla were walking outside together later that day. They were exchanging pregnancy stories. Layla had been surprised by Carol's willingness to talk about her pregnancy but it seemed like the woman needed to get it out so Layla listened. They laughed together at the crazy thoughts or dreams that pregnancy brought on. Layla looked up to find Daryl headed their way. He was wearing one of his long sleeve flannel shirts and his vest. It was chilly outside but his face was flushed so she knew he was mad about something.

" Hey you." She said as she smiled at him.

" Why the fuck don't you ask me about my scars?" He snapped at her. Layla and Carol looked quickly at each other.

" I better go." Carol said before she walked away.

" What are you talking about?" Layla asked him as soon as they were alone.

" Don't play stupid, Layla!" He yelled. " I know you know they are there! Why the fuck don't you ask about them?"

" I...I don't know." She asked.

" So you just don't give a shit!" He yelled down to her face.

" No, I do but I just thought if you wanted me to know you'd do tell me." Layla said.

" Whenever did I ever just tell you shit!" Daryl yelled.

" Daryl, man, chill out. You're screaming in her face." T-Dog said as he came up to them.

" What the fuck is it to you!" Daryl yelled to him. " I'll yell at her however I want! She's mine! Why the fuck don't you just go and put on the shit rap music you like!" T-Dog's eyebrows went up and so did his hands.

" Man, calm the fuck down." He said. Daryl stepped up close to him.

" Don't tell me to calm down." He said, dropping his voice down. " Get out of my face and leave my business to me and mine."

" What is going, Daryl?" Layla asked gently. She reached out and took a hold of his arm. Daryl yanked away from her.

" What's going on is you're a lyin bitch!" He yelled to her.

" What have I been lying about?" She asked, noticing quickly that a crowd was gathering around them.

" Everything!" He yelled.

" Look, I don't know what is going on here but maybe we should take this to our room." Layla suggested.

" Fuck no! There ain't gonna be an our room anymore! I do everythin for you and you ain't even ask me about my shit! I'm done!"

" What are you talking about?" Layla asked as she moved towards him.

" Get the fuck away from me!" He snapped before he turned and stalked away.

" What happen?" Rick asked as he came forward.

" Man just flipped out." T-Dog said. " He got in Layla's face and just started yelling." They all watched as Daryl disappeared into the prison. Layla placed her hands on her stomach.

" He's been flying off the handle since we got here. It's like he's going back to the way he was when we all first got to together as a group." She said softly.

" Do you think it's the stress of the baby coming?" T-Dog asked. Rick's gaze shifted to the roof of the prison where he saw Merle laughing and slapping at his knee.

" I don't think it's that." He said.

XXXXXX

Layla was shocked to find all of Daryl's things were gone from their room when she went there later that day. She had stayed away from him and their room, thinking he needed some time to cool off. When she had decided to go to the room, drawers were pulled out and left open. Their bed was a mess like he had just thrown the blankets and pillows around in anger. She sank down onto the bed in shock.

It was Rick who found him. Daryl was cursing as he moved through the halls with two bags over his shoulders. The clothes he had been wearing were ones found in town during one of the raids. Rick quicken his steps to reach the younger Dixon. He called out to Daryl but was quickly ignored. Daryl didn't even grunt or growl at him. That was...until Rick reached out and grabbed his arm.

" Leave me be!" Daryl snapped as he yanked away from his former friend.

" What the hell is going on here, man?" Rick asked.

" That bitch is a liar!" Daryl yelled.

" Okay, what did she lie about?" Rick asked.

" What the fuck does it matter? Shit's between me and mine!" Daryl snapped. Rick grabbed Daryl again and this time, he stopped the redneck.

" What is happening to you?" Rick asked.

" Ain't nothin happenin to me." Daryl said. Rick squeezed his arm.

" Something is. Something is changing in you and we are worried. Layla is worried." He said.

" Why don't you just stay the hell our of my business." Daryl said before he ripped his arm away. Rick put his hands on his hips as he watched Daryl walked away.

For a week they heard nothing from him. Daryl stayed away from everyone, Merle include. He had moved into one of the other rooms and wasn't talking. Layla had seen him during his patrols but he still seemed pissed off. At first she was upset and cried a lot but by the end of the week, she was pissed that he hadn't even been asking how she was doing.

At the start of the second week she found out that some of the guys, Daryl included, were going to make a raid on the town but for booze. It was a dangerous trip to take, a dangerous thing to do and she couldn't believe he had agreed to do it. He didn't do dangerous and reckless things so she knew it was Merle's doing.

" You can't go." Layla said. She had found him on the roof top and went up to him.

" What?" Daryl asked with his hands on his hips.

" To town. You can't go." She said.

" Since when do I have to listen to you?" Daryl snapped.

" Daryl, please, don't go. I'm not telling you, I'm asking you. It's too dangerous to go into town for beer." She said. Daryl frowned.

" I ain't talkin to you bout this." He said as he turned to walk away. " I'm goin."

" Oh I see, you'll go to town for beer but you won't get shit for our baby!" She yelled. Daryl threw his hands into the air as he continued to walk. Layla started after him. She moved as fast as she could until she came to stand in front of him, forcing him to stop. " I'm not staying here." Daryl's frown deepen.

" What the hell you talkin bout?" He asked.

" The group has been talking. We aren't comfortable here, it's not safe. We are going to head back to the farm, see if we can make it safe. I want you to come." She said, quickly.

" I ain't goin anywhere and neither are you." Daryl bit out, making her stand straight up.

" If you go to town and come back with beer, I will be gone by morning. I refuse to stay here with you when you are acting like this." Layla said. Daryl was squinting his eyes.

" So it's like that, huh?" He asked.

" If you go on this run, it's like that." She said as she tighten her resolve. " I don't want it to be like this, Daryl, I love you. But I can't be around you when you are like this, when you let him control you like this. You are better then that. You don't have to be his whipping boy anymore, like you used to be. It doesn't have to be like this." When he didn't respond, Layla took a step towards him. She slowly brought her hands up to his chest. She took a hold of his shirt as she pleaded to him with her eyes. " I love you. I need you. Please."

He was breathing so slowly, she thought he might have been holding his breath off and on. She had never actually told him she loved him before and, why she meant it completely and totally with all that she was, she hoped it would pull him back to her. But, instead, his eyebrows drew together and he stormed away from her without a word. Layla stared into the open the space he had left and felt her heart crush down.

She was going to wait and see. If he climbed into the pick up truck and went to town, then after the men returned, her group was going to sneak out. They thought Merle, who seemed to be in control of a lot of the men there, would not let them leave and they didn't want a scene so they were just going to leave quietly. They would head to the farmhouse they had gotten ready for the group. Then Rick, Glenn, T-Dog, and Hershel would head to his farm and check on it. If was cleared of walkers then they would move back there.

By the afternoon, it was clear to Layla what Daryl's choice was. She watched as he filed into the bed of the pick up truck with Merle's men. Before the truck pulled away, Daryl looked up and they met eyes. Layla wiped at her cheeks at the same time she felt Carol and Maggie put their hands on her lower back. Carol started to rub her back.


	17. Chapter 17

_* Please Review!*_

As Layla packed her clothes into the small bags she had been given, she felt almost numb. She had done her crying and her eyes hurt from it. She had told Daryl how she felt and he had rejected her. He had the confession and all but threw it but into her face. She had resigned herself that she would have and raise their baby without him. The group would come together and help her, she knew that much but they weren't Daryl. None of them were the father of her baby.

Layla was folding up one of her shirts when the door to her room opened then closed. She swallowed hard but didn't turn to see who was coming towards her. She knew it was Daryl. She couldn't say how she knew, but she did. Maybe it was his scent, maybe it was the quiet way he walked, she would never know but she always knew when he was behind her. He set a box on the bed, beside her. Without a word, Daryl opened the lid of it then stepped back. Despite her best efforts not to look, Layla's eyes went to the inside of the box. She almost whined out loud.

" What is this?" She almost whispered. Daryl didn't answer, he didn't have too. Layla was looking into it. She pulled out a pack of daipers first, the binkies were next, then another pack of daipers. The rest of the box was filled with blankets and clothes, tiny clothes.

" When you leavin?" Daryl asked, just as quietly as she had spoken. She closed her eyes as her eyes tighten on one of the onesies.

" In a few hours." She answered.

" Merle'll be pass out by then. Gonna be drunk." Daryl said. Layla nodded and opened her eyes. She let the outfit slip from her hands before turning and facing him. Daryl was leaning back against the dresser with his arms crossed over his chest.

" That's why we're waiting." She said. Daryl nodded slowly.

" Guess I better go and get my shit then. Should start packin up the car and truck." He said. Layla's breath caught as her eyes filled with tears.

" You're coming?" She asked. Daryl nodded and dropped his arms. He stood up straight and took the two steps that was between them.

" If you still want me." He said. She covered her mouth as she nodded. She closed her eyes and let the tears fall. A second later his hands came to her stomach. He watched her stomach as their baby moved under his hands. At 22 weeks, the baby was easier for him to feel and it seemed like it moved more.

" I just can't stay here." Layla said without opened her eyes. " I don't want to take you from your family but I can not be here anymore." She swallowed again but opened her eyes.

" You ain't." Daryl said, softly. " I'll be with my family. You, the baby, the group, all my family now."

" Merle is toxic." Layla said. Daryl nodded, still watching his hands.

" He ain't right. I know that. Ain't right to have the baby round him when it's born, ain't safe." He said. They didn't talk as the baby moved between them. After a few minutes, he looked up at her. Layla was fighting her tears and losing. " I'm gonna pack my shit then I'll be back. We gonna leave here together." She nodded as a fresh round of tears fell. She dropped her head, covered her mouth, closed her eyes and started to cry harder. Daryl blinked slowly, surprised by the emotion that was flowing from her. He put his hand on the back of her neck and drew her into him. Layla took a hold of his sides and let her head come to rest against his chest. Daryl put his other arm around her waist. " I'm sorry." He said. He was sorry he let Merle control him, sorry for the things he had said to her and how he had treated her, and most of all, he was sorry he hadn't taken care of her like he knew he should.

Late that night, when most were passed out from the booze, the group pulled out of the prison. The button to open the prison was by the gate so Rick hit it then climbed into the car. The gate didn't close until the bike, the truck, and the car had pulled away. They all drove with hope in their hearts and relief to be out of the prison.

XXXXXX

They drove to the farmhouse that they had fixed up. After it was cleared, the group moved into for the night. Some slept on the floor in different rooms, others in the bed. Daryl and Layla took a room on the second floor. She clung to him hard throughout the night. Daryl stared at the ceiling with his right hand behind his head and his left arm locked around her shoulders. Their weeks with his brother flowed through him. He was angry and embarrassed at his behavior. He didn't deserve her. He didn't deserve to have her laying beside him, holding him like he was her only life line. Daryl cleared his throat then tilted his head towards her.

" I love you, too." He whispered. Layla sighed and rubbed her cheek against his chest but stayed asleep.

XXXXXX

Lucky for them, Hershel's farm was almost untouched by the hoarde that had moved through. They had lost one of the barns and some of the animals had run away but the house was fine and there were no walkers in the area. The group spilt with some staying at Hershel's and some at the other farmhouse but they always came together for dinner. Daryl had even taught Rick how to hunt, skin and gut animals.

At her 37th week of pregnancy, Daryl and Rick were both dragging a deer out of the woods when Rick looked up and saw her coming towards them. She was waddling through the field with her hands on her hips. Her stomach was completely rounded and when the baby moved, everyone could see it. They could watch the baby as it pushed it elbow out, or feel it's little butt.

" I thought you and Hershel told her to stay in the house until she delivered." Rick panted out. Daryl looked up and frowned.

" We did. Damn woman won't listen to shit." He snapped. They didn't want her to slip and fall or to go into labor in the fields.

" Hey, you two." Layla called out as she reached them. " You both got one."

" I'm gonna start tapin your ass to the bed if you don't stop comin out." Daryl snapped as they worked. Layla laughed, coming to Daryl's side.

" I'd love to see you try." She said. Daryl grunted. He dropped his head down and pulled harder on the deer. It was cold but he was sweating from the work. Layla suddenly groaned and grabbed her stomach, making both Rick and Daryl drop their deer.

" Get Hershel!" Daryl yelled as he reached for her. They thought the baby wasn't due for four more weeks but since she couldn't have an ultrasound, they couldn't be sure. They had been keep track of the days and weeks with an old calender Hershel had.

" Got you!" Layla said, standing up straight. Rick shook his head and picked up his deer while Daryl put his hands on his hips. Layla was laughing.

" That shit ain't funny." He snapped.

XXXXXX

3 weeks later:

Daryl was by the horse barn, chopping wood one afternoon. He was sweating hard as he brought the ax down. Carl and Glenn came running towards him. At first Daryl felt the panic rise up in him. He was worried that something was wrong with Layla but then he remembered her earlier trick and went back to the wood.

" Daryl! It's time!" Carl called out.

" Sure, kid." Daryl muttered.

" No, it really is. Hershel and Rick are getting the bed ready right now. Her contractions are a minute apart. Lori's timing them." Glenn said as they slowed their pace. Daryl set the ax down, swiped his arm across his forehead.

" Why the hell would you wait so long to get me?" Daryl snapped.

" They were two minutes apart but then they just changed. Hershel said the baby is hours away." Glenn said.

" This shit's real?" Daryl asked.

" Yeah, come on! She's asking for you!" Carl said. The three men took off running.

When Daryl came into the room, Layla was leaning over with her arms crossed over the dresser. She was swirling her hips around while Carol rubbed hard against her lower back. Hershel and Rick were covering the bed in trash bags. Daryl's throat closed up and he suddenly couldn't breath as his vision started to tunnel so she was all he could see. She moaned out softly.

" Hershel, it feels like the force of gravity just increased on my legs." She moaned out.

" That's alright." Hershel reassured her. " The baby is moving down."

Daryl knew that answer, they had read it together in the book. She had laid in their bed while he rubbed his hand over and over her stomach. She read outloud one page then gave him the book and he read one page. They had been reading outloud for the past month so the baby would learn their voices above everyone else. Daryl cleared his throat, making everyone look at him. Layla looked behind her and smiled weakly. She was pale and her hairline was covered in sweat.

" You alright?" He asked.

" Yeah." She said.

" How long you been like this?" He asked from his spot in the doorway. She looked back to the dresser and put her head down.

" I started having them in the middle of the night but I didn't say anything because I wanted to make sure they weren't the braxton hicks again." She said. She had had her first braxton hicks during the little baby shower the group had thrown them. Everyone had went through the baby things they had stored in the attic and picked out what they wanted to give them.

" Daryl, I need you to help me get her in bed." Hershel said as him and Rick stood up straight. Daryl moved to her at once.

" Wait, I'm having another one." She moaned out.

" Start timing." Hershel said to Lori who was using Dale's old watch.

" Holy shit." Layla's voice was low and breathless. Daryl came to her side and placed his hand on her arm. She whimpered and brought her forehead down so it was against him. " Hurts so bad." She whispered. Daryl squinted at everyone then bend down to her.

" Gonna be alright now, you hear me. We gonna get through this." Truth was, he was scared shitless. He understood, after talking to Hershel, the dangers that lay ahead of them. He could lose her, he could the baby, he could lose them both.


	18. Chapter 18

_* Please Review! They got ice because if you remember, Hershel's house had a gennie so he had eletricity. *_

Layla was settled into the middle of the bed and a second later another contraction moved through her. She grabbed Daryl's shirt and buried her face into his chest. She was squeezing her eyes shut and panting hard through the blinding pain. Her back felt like it was on fire and it seemed like her legs were pinned to the bed. Daryl put his hand on the back of her neck and held her head to him. Carol, Hershel, and Maggie would stay in the room with them through the delivery. Everyone else was pacing outside the closed bedroom door. When the contraction left her, Layla's body relaxed and she laid back but still kept her eyes shut.

" Okay, you two, I need to check her," Hershel looked up and met Daryl's eyes as he slipped on his gloves. " Internally." Daryl frowned but nodded. They had had this talk. " We need to get her pants and panties off. We will keep her covered when I'm not checking her."

Carefully, and in between contractions, Carol and Maggie helped her out of her clothes. She was gripping Daryl's hand and refusing to let go. Her eyes were locked on his face with beads of sweat on her own face. He was watching what everyone was doing. He wasn't entirely comfortable with Hershel seeing her naked and touching her but he understood why he was doing it.

" Layla," Hershel said, gently touching her knees to pull her attention to him. " this isn't going to be comfortable and I'm sorry but we need to know how dilated you are, okay?" She closed her eyes and nodded.

" Can I have something for my throat? Like ice or water?" She whispered.

" I'll get it." Carol said quickly. Maggie adjusted the blankets over Layla so she was covered when Carol left the room. As soon as the door closed, they pulled the blankets off again.

For the next few hours Hershel checked her off and on. She was turned from one side to the next depending on her mood and the pain. Daryl fed her ice cubes or would rub them against her mouth. Carol ran her hands through her hair or against her back while Maggie rubbed her legs. Daryl hadn't been saying much. He held her hand through the contractions, hating that she was whimpering and in pain and there was nothing he could do for her. But he was damn proud of her for only crying out loud a few times. He had been worried she would be a screamer. She would close her eyes and grit her teeth together through the contractions. She clutched Daryl's hand and his arm. Her nails were digging into him but he refused to knowledge the pain it caused. A few times Daryl bend down and whispered to her. They were quiet words meant only for her. She would look at him and nod as she held her breath or whined.

When Hershel announced it was time for her to push, Carol and Maggie became excited. A few blankets were placed on Layla's chest for them to lay the baby on, towels, the clean scissors and an umbilical cord clamp were placed beside Hershel. The sheets were pulled away and Layla was propped up. Carol came to her left side, Maggie stayed at her legs with Hershel and Daryl was at her right.

" Okay, at the next contraction, pull your legs up, tuck your chin to your chest and push. Maggie is going to count to 15, I need you to push the full 15 seconds. Then you rest. We are going to do this with every contraction, you understand? We don't stop until the baby is here." Hershel explained. " This is important, Layla." She nodded. Her face and lips were pale. Her hair, neck, and face were covered in sweat.

" I'm getting one." She said. Carol took her hand as she sat up slightly.

And the pushing began. She tucked down and pushed hard. Daryl looked from her stomach to her face as Maggie counted and Carol and Hershel cheered her on. When she would rest, her head would fall back and against Daryl's shoulder. She cried out a few times, begged Maggie to speed up her counting once, and whimpered a few other time. She cried softly as she pushed. After an hour, when Daryl started to feel the panic take him over, a smile spread over Hershel's face.

" The head is coming and there's hair! This is it, Layla. Keep going!" He said. Maggie and Carol were grinning.

Daryl's eyes moved from her face to between her legs. Layla seemed perked up and started pushing harder, grunting a few times. After a few pushes, to Daryl's utter shock, the baby's head started to appear. Maggie and Hershel were getting excited. Layla squeezed his hand hard. He felt like he should say something, like he should know what to say to her, but his throat was closed him and his voice failed him.

" Head's out!" Hershel announced. " Don't push, let me guide the shoulders out."

" It burns!" Layla whimpered.

" Shoulders out, Layla, one more push and we have a baby." Hershel said. " You're doing good."

" One more!" Carol said excitedly.

Layla held her breath and pushed hard. The baby came out in a rush of fluid. Maggie clapped her hand as Hershel placed the baby on Layla's chest. He started to clean out it's mouth while Carol wrapped the blanket around it and started to rub it. Layla started to cry and Daryl started to swallow, hard. His eyes were burning and it took him a second to realize tears were making their way down his cheeks.

" What is it?" Layla cried as the baby let out a wail.

" It's a girl." Daryl whispered. " We got a girl." Hershel opened the blanket and quickly clamped off the cord. He grabbed the scissors and smiled at Daryl as the baby screamed.

" You want to cut it, Daddy?" He asked. With a shaking hand, Daryl reached out and took the scissors.

" Won't hurt her?" He asked softly.

" No. Cut it here." Hershel pointed to the spot.

Lillian's tiny hands were opening and closing and her legs were straight out as she cried. Her skin was pink. Daryl continued his swallowing while the scissors cut through the cord. Once the baby was free, Carol quickly wrapped her back up. Layla brought her hands to the baby as they both cried. Carol cried silently while Maggie openly wept.

" We need to clean her up and deliver the after birth." Hershel said gently. " Daryl, you want to pick her up and carry her to the table for Maggie to clean up."

" Don't know how to hold a baby." Daryl said. Hershel smiled and came to her side.

" Let me show you." He slipped one hand under the baby's head and the other under her butt. Gently and carefully, he lifted her up. " Put your arms against your chest." It took a moment but Daryl made a small cradle with his arms. Hershel set the baby down. " Stand up and go to the table." Daryl stared down hard at the small face.

As if he moved on auto-poilet, Daryl stood up and crossed the room. With Maggie's help, they laid the baby down and Maggie opened the blankets. Lillian pulled her legs up tight while she cried. Daryl felt dumbfounded. Maggie took a wash cloth and began to carefully wash the blood from the baby's skin. Daryl could only stare at her as he reached out to her. He placed one of his fingers against her right palm. Her hand clamped down hard on him, stunning him and making him jump. He looked at Maggie who was smiling down at the baby as she cleaned her up. Daryl looked back at the small face.

Lillian's crying had slowed down so she was just whimpering. Daryl was in amazement with a million things flying through him at once. He knew he would protect her above anything else. His brought his other fingers to the back of her tiny hand. He rubbed it, surprised at how soft her skin felt against his. Lillian blinked her eyes then looked up at Daryl.

" That's your daddy, Lillie." Maggie said softly. " Talk to her, Daryl. Let her hear your voice." Daryl leaned down.

" Lillian." Daryl whispered. He was surprised when the baby turned her head towards him and whimpered. Maggie covered her legs with a fresh blanket then started cleaning her arms. " You best quiet down now, you hear your Daddy? You gotta quiet down." He continued to rub her hand. Lillian blinked her eyes and grunted. " You're beautiful." He breathed out.

It was around midnight when they were finally laid down. Daryl and Hershel had buried the afterbirth and trash bags that had protected the mattress from the blood and fluid. Everyone had had a chance to see and hold the baby. Now it was just the three of them. Lillian was laying in between two pillows on the left side of the bed. Layla was laying on her side, facing the baby and was sound asleep. Daryl was laying on the other side of her, staring at the ceiling.

When he decided he couldn't sleep anymore, Daryl quietly left their bed. He stared at the small bundle as he made his way around to her. She was whimpering again and moving under the blanket she was tucked into. He crouched down and reached out. He let his knuckles brush against her cheek and, again, to his surprise, she turned her face towards his hand. She opened her eyes and squinted up at him. Daryl's mouth was in a tight line as he touched her. He sighed then pulled away and stood up straight.

Daryl slipped his right hand under her head and his left one under her butt. Gently and carefully, Daryl picked up her up and brought her into his chest. His right arm slipped down her body as his left hand took a hold of her head to readjust her. She sighed and turned herself towards him. She drew her legs up and blinked through her squint. Daryl turned and walked towards the rocking chair Hershel had brought into the room. Daryl sat down and started rocking slowly while he stared down at her. She grunted, then sighed, then closed her eyes.

" You best stop that." He whispered. " Girls ain't supposed to grunt. You get that from me, not your mama. Your mama don't ever grunt." She opened her eyes again and stared right up at his face. She was still squinting. Daryl held his breath for a few seconds. " You got blue eyes, like me."

Layla smiled with her eyes shut as she listen to Daryl talk. She had never heard him speak so much at one time. Her eyes stung with tears while she listen to him tell Lillian how much he loved her and how he would protect her. He told her everything he wanted to teach her and show her. He picked out features on her face that were Layla's and which ones were his.

Daryl was shocked at the feelings and emotions that were riding through him as he brought Lillian up to his face. She whimpered as he kissed her cheek. She blinked slowly then looked at him. There was nothing in the world Daryl won't do for her. There was nothing he wouldn't kill to keep her safe. He started to rub his lips against her cheek. He didn't want to hurt her with his rough goatee. She whimpered again but it was a little louder. Her legs and arms started to move a little more.

" Is she alright?" Layla's tired voice came from the bed.

" Thinkin she's hungry." Daryl said as he stood up and started over to her. Layla pushed herself up and smiled at him. Daryl sat down on the bed and carefully handed the baby over to her.

" Hi, Lillie." Layla said, bring the baby to her chest. She pulled her shirt up and unhooked the nursing bra she was wearing.

XXXXXX

" All we have to do is get that baby and that woman. That will make Daryl come runnin." Merle whispered as they watched Layla rock on the porch with a small bundle in her arms. Daryl was leaning down and stroking the baby Merle knew was in the blankets. Daryl and Layla were smiling. Merle frowned and brought his binoculares down.

" How do you think we can do that? Your brother is never going to let them out of his sight." John said. They were crouched behind some bushes, completely hidden from the group.

" We are going to wait until that kid is a little older. When Daryl relaxes around them and Layla is movin better, we will snatch them up. I aim to teach my brother a lesson on leavin me...again." Merle snapped.

to be continued...

_* Yeah, Im planning on a second one to this! You know Merle won't just let Daryl go, right?*_


End file.
